


#TeamAvatar

by 21FalloutDaysattheChemicalDisco



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Almost Everyone - Freeform, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, I blame the Overwatch fandom for this, M/M, Memes, Multi, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21FalloutDaysattheChemicalDisco/pseuds/21FalloutDaysattheChemicalDisco
Summary: Bolin creates a group chat in which he immediately regrets doing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Bolin created group chat.**

 

**Bolin named group chat Team Avatar**

 

 **Bolin added Korra,Asami Sato,Mako,Opal,Kuvira, Tenzin,Kya,Lin Beifong,Bumi,Suyin,Pema, and Izumi**.

 

Bolin:Hey guyz!

 

**Korra entered Team Avatar.**

**Asami Sato enteted Team Avatar.**

**Opal entered team Avatar.**

**Mako entered Team Avatar.**

 

Korra:...why

 

Opal:Why bolin?

 

Mako:Why do you do this to me brother

 

Bolin:c'mon guyz

Bolin:it's not that bad

 

Asami:You've obviously never been in a group chat before

Asami:That's why I told you not to do this

 

Opal:I'm out

 

Mako:Me too

 

Korra:I'm with you

 

Bolin:3...

Bolin:2...

Bolin:1...

 

Mako:Why can't I leave!?

 

Opal:Yeah why can't I leave!?

 

Korra:...

Korra:Asami

Korra:I know you have something to do with this

 

Asami:He blacked mail me

Asami:That's all I have to say

 

Bolin:yeah

Bolin: I had her made it so that once a person was added to the chat they couldn't leave or mute the chat.

Bolin:Come on guyz!

Bolin:it'll be fun

 

**Lin Beifong entered Team Avatar.**

 

Lin:Kid

Lin:You have no idea what you've done

 

**Suyin enterd Team Avatar.**

 

Suyin:oh leave them alone Lin

Suyin:you're just mad about what happened in the last chat

 

Lin:What happened in the last chat is an excellent reason why this one shouldn't happen

 

Opal:Hey mom!

Opal:You guys had a group chat?

Opal:What happened?

 

Suyin:Oh we had a group chat alright

Suyin:And it was awesome

Suyin:Lin was actually cool back then

 

Lin:Hey

 

Korra:lol

 

Bolin:lol

 

Suyin:But yeah we had a group chat

Suyin:Until tenzin broke up with Lin

 

Bolin:What was wrong with that?

 

Mako:Besides the obvious

 

Suyin:he did it in the group chat

 

Bolin:No!

 

Mako:Wow

 

Opal:Gosh now I understand why Aunt Lin despises him

 

Asami:...damn

 

Korra:

 

 

 

Lin:That's not the worst part

 

Opal:There's more?

 

Suyin:Oh yeah

Suyin:There's more

Suyin:Tenzin then proceeded to ask Pema out in the group chat

Suyin:Like a minute after he broke up with Lin

 

Korra:Damn it Tenzin

 

Bolin:Oh wow

 

Opal:Aunt Lin

Opal:tell me waht I need to do

Opal:This mother fucker need to learn a lesson

 

Mako:I'm with Opal

 

Korra:Me too

 

Bolin:Yeah!

 

Lin:Kids it's fine

Lin:I already got my revenge

 

Asami:What did u do?

 

Suyin:Well for 1 she almost capsized Air Temple Island

Suyin:But besides that she did something so horrible

Suyin:We had to close down that group chat

Suyin:

 

 

Lin:I Rick Rolled them

 

Asami:Wow

 

Mako:That's just mean

 

Opal:And ironic

 

Korra:Remind me never to mess with Chief

 

Asami:So wait

Asmai:She almost sunk an entire island

Asami:And you're afraid

Asami:She going to Rick Roll you?

 

Korra:This is Chief Lin we're talking about

Korra:if she memes

Korra: that's a sign to

 

Lin:

 

 

Korra:run

Korra:SEE!

 

Lin:Yeah

Lin:So try me

Lin:I dare you

Lin: :) 

 

Bolin:So passive aggressive

 

Korra:Asami

 

Asami:yeah

 

Korra:I'm scared

 

Asami:Me too

 

Korra:And you've trapped us here

 

Asami:yeah

 

Korra:Raava help us

 

Lin:

 

 

Korra:BOLIN!!

 

Lin:

Bolin right now

 

Bolin:she's right

Bolin:I'm so sorry guys

 

Suyin:This isn't even the worse of it

Suyin:You're lucky Kya and Izumi aren't here

Suyin:We would of destroy all of you

 

Korra:plz spare us

Korra:we don't deserve it

 

Lin:Just don't get on my bad side

Lin:I still Rick Roll Tenzin to this day

Lin: :)

 

Bolin:I just git shivers

Bolin:*got

 

Mako:Me too bro

 

Opal:Me 3

 

Korra:WAIT GET ON YOUR BAD SIDE?! I THOUGHT I WAS ALREADY ON. YOUR BAD SIDE! WHAT SIDE AM I ON!??

 

Lin you're on my 'I can tolerate you some what side'

Lin:All of you are actually

 

Suyin:Except Tenzin

 

Lin:Except Tenzin

 

Suyin:Really there's only one person on on Lin's good side

Suyin: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Lin:Shut it

 

**Kya entered Team Avatar.**

 

Kya:WOULD U ALL SHUT IT!!!

Kya:I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!!!

Kya:I HAD A LONG FUCKING NIGHT!!!

Kya:@Lin Beifong

**Kya left Team Avatar**

 

Suyin:omg

 

Lin:Shut it

 

Suyin:omg

 

Lin: I said shut it

 

Suyin:OMG

 

Lin: 

 

 

Suyin:THEY FUCKED!!

 

**Lin Beifong left Team Avatar.**

 

 **Suyin renamed group chat KyaLin has Sailed**.

 

Suyin:@Izumi

Suyin:They finally fucked

 

**Izumi has entered Kyalin has Sailed.**

 

Izumi:About fucking time

 


	2. What happened?

 

**Lin has entered Team Avatar**

 

Lin:What happened

Lin:I'm not mad

Lin:I just want to know what happened

 

**Korra has entered Team Avatar**

**Bolin has entered Team Avatar**

**Asami has entered Team Avatar**

**Mako has entered Team Avatar**

**Opal has entered Team Avatar**

 

                                                                   Opal:Well

 

Bolin:U see

 

Mako:What happened was

 

Asami:We went out to eat

 

Korra:And everything was going great until

 

Opal:These dudes came up

 

Bolin:And started to flirt with the girls

 

Mako:Now usely everyone just ignores them

 

Asami:But one of them grabbed my boob

 

Korra:And i grabbed his balls

 

Opal:And threw him through a window

 

Bolin:Then the other guys tried to jump us

 

Mako:And we defended ourselves

 

Asami:By beating the crap out of them

 

Korra:I for one regret nothing

 

Lin:That's it?

 

Opal:Yes

 

Bolin:Yeah

 

Mako:Yes ma'am

 

Asami:Yea

 

Korra:Yup

 

Lin:Ok then

Lin:That's all I need

 

Bolin:Wait that's it?

 

Lin:Well they committed harassment,sexual harassment, and assault

Lin:You all defended yourself

Lin:You are all innocent

 

Mako:Yeah

Mako:I knew that

Mako:Defiantly

 

Lin:Bulldog shit

Lin:Well see y'all

 

**Lin has left Team Avatar**

 

Bolin:I thought she was going to put us in jail

 

Mako:Me to bro

 

Opal:Wow

Opal:Auntie Lin isn't as bad as I thought

* * *

 

 

**Lin has entered Team Avatar**

 

Lin:

 

 

Lin:Who ever drew this yo mom's a hoe

 

Korra:Wait what!

 

Lin:I said whoever drew this yo mom's a hoe!

 

Opal:eww

 

Bolin:My eyes!

 

Mako:What the fuck

 

Asami:Who the fuck?

 

**Suyin has entered Team Avatar**

 

Suyin:Oh my god what is this?

 

Bumi has entered Team Avatar

 

**Bumi:Hey I've seen that somewhere before**

 

Lin:If u drew this yo mom's a hoe

 

Bumi:Oh no I would never draw something so controversial

Bumi:I'm a KyaLin shipper

 

Suyin:Hell yeah!

 

**Tenzin has entered Team Avatar**

 

Tenzin:HOW DID U GET THAT PICTURE!

 

Bumi:Oh now I remember!

Bumi:I caught Tenzin drawing it!

Bumi:He knocked me out before I could tell you...

 

Lin:Bumi

 

Bumi:Hmm?

 

Lin:Yo mom still a hoe

 

Suyin:Lol

 

Korra:Wait Tenzin drew that?!

 

**Pema joined Team Avatar**

 

Pema:Sorry Lin i sent that to you

 

Lin:Oh

Lin:I don't have your number in my phone

 

Pema:Didn't expect u 2

 

Tenzin:WHY WOULD YOU SEND THAT TO HER!

 

Pema:Because you have problems!

 

Tenzin:NO I DON'T!

 

Pema:Yes You do YOU BEARDED TWINK!

 

Tenzin:WE WILL NOT HAVE THIS ARGUMENT OVER TEXT!!

 

Pema:GOOD!

Pema:I'LL ENJOY SCREAMING IN YOUR FACE!

 

**Pema has left Team Avatar**

**Tenzin has left Team Avatar**

 

Asami:Well that escalated quickly

 

Bolin:I'm dying

Bolin:She called Tenzin a bearded Twink

 

Mako:I cant breath

 

**Korra has gone idle**

 

Asami:Don't worry guys she's ok She's just lauging so hard

 

Opal:Wow

 

Suyin:Tenzin has issues 

 

Bumi:I could of told you that

Bumi:He has more issues then me

 

Lin:I'm so done with Tenzin

* * *

 

 

**Tenzin has entered Team Avatar**

 

Tenzin:Hey guy! This is Ikki! I grabbed my dad's phone when mom blasted him through tge wall with air! They were fighting! Something about Lin then Twinks and attention! And Something about a divorce came up. What's a divorce? Any how are all of u? I'm doing great! Mom made dumplings! And Meelo's sick! And Jinora of with Kia somewhere! Also did u guys know my mom could airbend?

 

**Tenzin has left Team Avatar**

 

 

 

Korra:WAIT WHAT!!

 

Opal:What the fuck!

 

Bolin:I have no words

 

Mako:...

 

**Lin has entered Team Avatar**

 

Lin:@Pema

Lin:Is everthing alright?

 

**Pema has entered Team Avatar**

 

Pema:Yeah

Pema:Me and Tenzin fought

Pema:And apparently I'm a airbender

Pema:I think my marriage is about to end

Pema:I'm just surprised it lasted longer then Tenzin ever could in bed

Pema:It's a wonder how I ever got pregnant four times with how small his dick is and how he'd climax right at my entrance

 

Bolin:Lol but TMI

 

Opal:Eww

 

Korra:Are you and Tenzin going to be alright?

 

Pema:I'm not sure

 

**Kya has entered Team Avatar**

 

Kya:Well we are all here for u

 

Pema:Thanks

 

**Pema has left Team Avatar**

 

Korra:Tenzin's a ass

 

Opal:And apparently a twink

 

Mako:Omg eww

 

Lin:All off you go to sleep

* * *

 

**Lin renamed the group Who ever sent me these and who ever drew these yo mom's a hoe**

 

 

 

Lin:

 

 

 

 

Korra:What the fuck!

 

Asami:Why!

 

Bolin:Oh my god

 

Opal:Hey I look good

 

Mako:Why do u have these?????

 

Lin:They were sent to me

 

**Pema entered Who ever sent me these and who ever drew these yo mom's a hoe**

 

Pema:Sorry that was me again

 

**Tenzin has entered Who ever sent me these and who ever drew these yo mom's a hoe**

 

Tenzin:WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS

 

Pema:Cause you have problems!!!!

 


	3. Just Great

* * *

**Lin entered Team Avatar**

**Lin renamed the group to Brace yourself**

 

Korra:Huh!

 

Bolin:Brace for what

 

**Lin added Kuvira to Brace yourself**

 

Bolin:Yo what!

 

Mako:What the fuck!

 

 

**Kuvira has entered Brace yourself**

 

Kuvira:Hi everyone

 

Asami:Shut the fuck up

 

Kuvira:...

 

Opal:Hi?

 

Asami:Lin

Asami:Why is she here?

 

Lin:She begged me to add her

Lin:She wants to make amends

 

Kuvira:I truly do

 

Asami:I said shut the fuck up

 

Kuvira:...

 

Bolin:Why do u even have a phone?

Bolin:Do they allow prisoners to have phones?

 

Mako:No they don't

 

Lin:You see...

Lin:She's not exactly...

Lin:A Prisoner

 

Asami:Then what is she 

Asami:A guest in your jail cell?

 

Lin:U see it's complicated

Lin:Kuvira was found innocent of all crime against Republic City

 

Korra:What!

 

Asami:HOW!?

 

 

Lin:Well seeing as the land that which Republic City was built on was stolen form the Earth Kingdom and Kuvira was the one tasked with bringing the Earth Kingdom back together she had all rights to take it back

Lin:If she were take it up to the council beforehand she would most likely of won in a less destructive way

Lin:But that doesn't change the the fact that she had all rights to declare war on Republic City

 

Asmai:SHE KILLED MY DAD!!

 

Lin:The council see it as her doing something they were going to do anyway

Lin:Your father wasn't a innocent man by any account

 

Asami:U got me there

 

Kuvira:May I speak now ma'am?

 

Asami:Yeah,yeah

 

Kuvira:I would really like to apologize for my actions and destruction in which I've caused

Kuvira:I could of gone on with all of this a completely different way but was blinded by my goal, pride, and anger and risked your life over a stopped goal

Kuvira:I hope you all can forgive me

 

Asami:You're forgiven

 

Bolin:Yeah we cool

 

Mako:No prob

 

Opal:I don't care

 

Korra:You're good

 

Kuvira:Just like that?

 

Korra:Yea

 

Kuvira:Ok wow

Kuvira:Thank u

 

Asami:No problem

 

Lin:Sorry to interrupt

Lin:No I'm not I don't like any of u

Lin:But Kya asked if u all would like to go to the beach

 

Korra:Yeah!

 

Asami:Yea

 

Bolin:Yes!

 

Opal:Um yea

 

Mako:Whatever

 

Kuvira:Um I don't have a swimming suit

 

Asami:I'll get u one

 

Kuvira:Really?

 

Asami:Yeah

 

Kuvira:Thanks

 

**Pema has entered Brace yourself**

 

Pema:I'll bring the kids with me

Pema:Minus Tenzin

 

**Suyin has entered Brace yourself**

 

Suyin:I'm in town

Suyin:I can hang

 

**Izumi has entered Brace yourself**

 

Izumi:Lin I'm in town

Izumi:Come get me

 

Lin:Don't you have a nation to run

 

Izumi:I stepped down and gave it to my son

Izumi:I'm in persue of something that I've always wanted but my postion has made me incapable of obtaining

 

Lin:Yeah that's nice and all but Kya said she can't wait to see

 

Izumi:Tell my cute beanbun I can't wait to see her too

 

Korra:Wait what?

 

Bolin:What was that

 

Lin:They always use pet names for each other

 

Bolin:But that was just the firelord who said that

 

Izumi:Former

 

Lin:Yeah whatever

Lin:Get use to it

* * *

Bolin:We are here!

 

Opal:Yeah

 

Korra:Man I'm gonna enjoy this

 

Izumi: ~~~~

 

Izumi:I see you Lin

 

Kya:Hey take a picture of me Zuzu!

 

Izumi:

 

 

Bolin:Gosh that makes me slightly uncomfortable

 

Mako:Me too

 

Korra:That because you're gay

 

Mako:We're not gay

 

Asami:Oh Yeah?

Asami:Then tell Wu that

 

Lin:Do you guys wanna play volley ball or not?

 

Korra:Yeah

 

Opal:Bring it aunty

 

Bolin:Lets go!

 

Mako:I'm down

 

Asami:I'm good

 

Lin:Okay so it's u losers minus Asami against me,Kya,Suyin,and Izumi

 

Bolin:But what if Kya has...

Bolin:U know....

 

Lin:A nip slip?

 

Bolin:Yeah that

 

Kya:I have a jacket I'll put on just to save u the torture

 

Bolin:Thank u

 

Lin:Lets go losers

 

Asami:This should be interesting

 

Kuvira:It's the Legacys vs the Losers

 

Asami:lol L's

 

Pema:They just started

 

Asami:Aaaaand Legacy is ahead by 1

 

Kuvira:That was quick

 

Asami:And while u were typing that they scored another point

 

Kuvira:Damn

 

Pema:Oh look I think Bolin is about to make a point

 

Asami:Nope

 

Kuvira:Oooh that had to hurt

 

Asami:Did Lin just tell him to walk it off?

 

Pema:I'd be surprised if he could walk

Pema:Oh there he goes

Pema:Atta boy!

 

Asami:Ok now there just being mean

 

Pema:They are just wiping the floor with them

 

Asami:Thats cheating

 

Kuvira:Think they care they're losing

 

Pema:Oh look Korra just went into avatar avatar state

 

Asami:She almost took Lin's head off

 

Kuvira:At least she scored a point

 

Pema:Hope it was worth it

Pema:Oh they're coming

 

Opal:Can't believe we lost

 

Korra:I scored a point!

 

Lin:U would of took my head if I didn't dive out of the way

 

Korra:Sacrifices have to be made

 

Lin:I'll remember that for when u die

 

Korra:What?

 

Lin:What?

 

Kya:Lin go get the umbrella

 

Lin:Yes ma'am

 

Bolin:Damn that's a big umbrella

 

Kuvira:U sharing?

 

Lin:No

 

Bolin:Why do Pema and Izumi get to go with u 2?

 

Lin:Because

 

Opal:Because?

 

Lin:Because

 

Suyin:Oh leave them alone

Suyin:Let's build a sand castle

 

Kuvira:Ok

* * *

Suyin:Aww so cute

 

Bolin:There all snuggled up together!

Bolin:So cute!

 

Asami:How'd Pema get on top of Lin?

 

Opal:Who cares it's so cute!

 

Suyin:They are idiots u know

 

Mako:Why do u say that?

 

Suyin:No reason

 

Korra:The kids are throwing sand

 

Asami:If it gets in my hair someone is gonna die today

Asami:Korra pose

Asami:

 

* * *

Opal:Kuvira

Opal:What were u and Izumi planning

 

Kuvira:We weren't planning anything

 

Opal:

 

*I know it's Azula but pretend it's Izumi*

 

Kuvira:We weren't planning anything!

Kuvira:She was just telling me about something!

 

Korra:What?

 

Kuvira:I can't say

 

Asami:How are supposed to trust u if u won't tell us?

 

Kuvira:I rather go to jail

 

Bolin:I saw Korra looking at Kuvira's ass

 

Korra:That ass though

 

Asami:Aww she's blushing!

 

Opal:Omg I've never seem her blush!

 

Suyin:( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)

Suyin:I know something u all don't know

 

Asami:What?

 

Suyin:Kuvira hamnfbbd jxjdjejdj djjdjdjd jejjrjdiid*dbdbdhbeni0zo_&!\hjdj

 

Korra:Kuvira just tackled her

Korra:Now she's running away

Korra:She does realize she can say what she needs to say out loud right?

 

Mako:So could we but we are too lazy

 

 

 


	4. Never ending Battle

  1. **Lin has entered Team Avatar**



 

Bolin:Omg where have u been we haven't seen u in here for so long

 

Lin:You

Lin:Be quite

 

**Lin added Tenzin to group chat**

**Lin renamed group chat to Tenzin I have something to tell**

**Tenzin has entered Tenzin I have something to tell you**

 

Tenzin:What Lin

Tenzin:What could you possibly have to say to me?

 

Lin:I just fucked yo bitch in some gucci flip flops

 

Opal:Ayo what!

 

Asami:What was that!

 

Kuvira:....

 

Bolin:Oh my god no!

 

Korra:What was that?

 

Mako:Chief?

 

Lin:Calm down it was a joke

Lin:Pema told me to do it

 

Tenzin:....

 

**Lin removed Tenzin**

**Lin renamed group chat to Team Avatar**

**Lin left Team Avatar**

 

Korra:Guys

Korra:Me and Kuvira just had an awesome idea

 

Opal:What?

 

**Kuvira renamed group chat to Meme Wars!**

 

Mako:Oh no

 

Bolin:Oh yes!

 

Kuvira:Rule is everyone has to reply with some sort of meme

 

Korra:Be it a picture a video a vine quote or a song turned into a meme

 

Kuvira:Last person standing wins

 

Bolin:I'm in

 

Asami:Sure

 

Opal:I'm in

 

**Izumi has entered Meme Wars**

 

Izumi:Time to meet your Memeker*Pun on maker*

 

**Kya has entered Meme Wars**

 

Kya:Was that a fucking pun?

 

Izumi:...

Izumi:No

 

**Pema has entered Meme Wars**

 

Pema:Ok ignoring them

Pema:I'm in

 

**Lin has entered Meme Wars**

 

Lin:Whatever

 

**Suyin has entered Meme Wars**

 

Suyin:I'm in!

 

**Bumi has entered Meme Wars**

 

Bumi:I have nothing else to do

 

Kya:Where the fuck have u been

 

Bumi:I got lost,My phone was dead, and my suit was ripped

 

Kya:You've been gone for a week

 

Bumi:I got very lost

 

Kuvira:Ok ok let's start

 

Lin:[Kill it before it grows](https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ)

 

Bolin:NOO

 

Suyin:U bitch!

 

Korra:Fuck u ok!

 

Asami:GO FUCK YOURSELF!

 

Opal:Just fuck you

 

Kya:Fuck you

 

Izumi:Just fuck u

 

Lin:I mean...

Lin:I'm right here

Lin:We can do it right now

 

Kya:Hey!

Kya:I'm right here

 

Lin:And?

Lin:So is Pema

Lin:You both don't give a fuck

 

Pema:She's right

 

Bolin:Eww old people

 

Lin:You

Lin:Shut it

 

**Bumi has removed himself from Meme Wars**

* * *

 

Bolin:Hey guys i have a question

 

Korra:What?

 

Bolin:Who would make a better captain America Lin or Korra?

 

Mako:Why is this a question

 

Bolin:Well i was thinking that lin fits in with captain America's theme of justice and going by the book and just being a political figure and a leader and all

Bolin:But he relates with Korra because like he was The Avenger and leads The Avengers and how they act i guess

 

Asami:I never thought of that

 

Lin:Bitch fuck off I'm Ghost Rider

 

Opal:But isn't he a bad guy?

 

Izumi:He is more of an antihero

 

Korra:He's a guy controlled by a bad guy and kills other bad 

 

Mako:How is that Lin?

 

Lin:I work for the government and send people to jail

 

Ooal:Ooohhhh

 

Korra:So i guess I'm Captain America

 

Asami:Guess I'm bucky

 

Kuvira:Well that would make me iron man

 

Bolin:I can see that

 

Opal:Oh then I'm falcon

 

Bolin:And I'm....

Bolin:Cyborg?

 

Kya:Wrong universe

 

Bolin:Power Man then

 

Mako:Who am I?

 

Asami:Some random civilian

 

Mako:Really?

 

Izumi:Dr.Strange

 

Bolin:Only because we knowing nothing about u and u are basically a stranger

 

Kya:I think I would be Storm

 

Lin:Why storm?

 

Kya:She's the only female marvel character that i can think of that has anything to do with water

 

Asami:Wait

Asami:Did Lin nust imply that the government is evil?

 

Lin:No

Lin:I'm not implying that they are evil

 

Asami:Oh ok

 

Lin:I'm implying that they are the fucking devil

* * *

 

Lin:U know the avatar was supposed to make my job easier

Lin:Not have me writing multiple reports in which one includes an arrogant conman, a stolen garbage truck, and blueprints!

 

Kya:Whoa

Kya:There's a story

 

Lin:U don't want to know

 

Kuvira:Hey leave her alone

 

Lin:You shut up

Lin:Because I have a case with u in it that includes a series of mysterious numbers, a radio, and PLANE CRASH!

 

Kuvira:....

Kuvira:No one died...

 

Lin:You crashed a plane!!

Lin:@Bolin@Mako@Opal

Lin:Don't get me started on you three

Lin:Why am i currently filling out a report with zoo animals, a stampede, and the word 'Jumanji"!?

 

Opal:...

 

Bolin:....

 

Mako:....

 

Lin:Mako yo bitch ass supposed to be in here filling these out with me!

 

Mako:...

Mako:Free the animals?

 

Lin:I am at my breaking point

 

Asami:Lin look

Asami:I'll keep them in cheek for you

 

Lin:You better 

Lin:If anythings else happens...

 

* * *

 

Lin:WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE!!!!!!

 

Korra:It was Asami's fault!

 

Kuvira:She's right it was Asami's fault!

 

Asami:Fuck you it was Mako's fault!

 

Mako:No it was Bolin!

 

Bolin:Fuck you bro!

Bolin:Opal helped!

 

Opal:NO I DIDN'T!

 

Izumi:We were there

 

Kya:They all did it

 

Lin......

Lin:[Run!](https://youtu.be/YwwwhNM_nQI)

 

Korra:Wait why am I scared

Korra:I'm the Avatar

Korra:I can take her!

 

Bolin:Yeah we can take her!

 

Kuvira:We got this!

 

Mako:I'll be cheering for you

Mako:All the way from the north pole

 

Asami:Yeah I'll be in my bunker

 

Opal:Ill be in the sky

 

Kya:I'll just give up if I was u.  

 

Izumi:She's gonna get u

 

Korra:Yeah bring it

* * *

 

Korra:RUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!!!hahhdhSC&!&dhdhVXBNh#;!;HDB"-,&#;DVVSVSsuSVVS

 

**Lin has entered Team Avatar**

**Lin has renamed group to The Hunt**

 

Lin:@Bolin

Lin:Your blood is red

Lin:Your eyes will turn blue

Lin:I got to Korra

Lin:Now I'm coming for you

 

**Lin has left The Hunt**

 

Bolin:Don't worry

Bolin:I still have my Lava bending

 

Kya:She just took out the Avatar

Kya:I'd run

 

* * *

 

Bolin:SINCE WHEN CAN SHE LAVA BEND?!?!?!

 

Kya:Well i was teaching her some waterbending stances

 

Izumi:And i was teaching her some fire bending techniques

 

Pema:And i was also teaching her some airbending stuff i picked up

 

Kya:And Walla

Kya:Lava bending

 

Bolin:THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS!

Bolin:THAT'S NOT HOW ANY OF THIS WORKS!

 

**Bolin has left The Hunt**

 

Izumi:Oh she got him

 

**Lin has entered The Hunt**

 

Lin:@Mako

Lin:Tik tik on the clock

 

 

**Lin has left The haunt**

 

Mako:Shit

 

* * *

 

**Lin has entered The Hunt**

 

Asami:Oh no

Asami:She got Mako

 

Lin:@Kuvira

Lin:I see you

 

**Kuvira has left The Hunt**

 

Asami:And she got Kuvira

 

Lin:@Opal

 

Opal:Oh no

 

Lin:I spy

Lin:With my little eyes

Lin:A little birdie 

Lin:That's about to go bye bye

 

Opal:She can't possible reach me up here

 

Izumi:Oh naive child

Izumi:Lin's a sharp shooter

 

Opal:Oh shit i see her!

Opal:She's bendding a shit ton if needles at my suit!

Opal:I'm hit I'm hit!

Opal:May day may day!

Opal:Beifong down

Opal:Beifong down!

 

**Opal has left The Hunt**

 

Lin:And then there was one

 

Asami:Ha

Asami:My bunker is made out of platinum

Asami:You'll never get to me

 

 

* * *

 

Asami:HOW THE FUCK IS SHE CUTTING THROUGH THE PLATINUM!!!

 

Lin:

 

Asami:PLEASE SPARE ME!!

Asami:PLEASE!!!!

 

**Asami has left The Hunt**

 

Pema:She dead

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like my previous chapter so I replaced it with this


	5. Snap

**Pema has entered Team Avatar**

 

Pema:So...

Pema:is anyone alive?

 

Kuvira:Barely

 

Bolin:No

 

Mako:Define alive

 

Korra:Ravaa help me

 

Asami:I'm good

 

Opal:How!

 

Asami:I did one of the things I do best

Asami:I made a deal

 

Lin:She's allowing me and all of my residences to take up home at her mansion

Lin:She's also paying for all my expencies for as long as I live

Lin:Or as long as she live

Lin:Which ever comes first

 

Kya:At least we were able to save most everything

 

Izumi:How'd you all manage to freeze burn down and sink that house I will never know

 

Korra:Extreme dodge ball

Korra:Why you kya and pema were half naked we all will never know

 

Pema:We weren't half naked we were half dressed

 

Kya:We were in the pool when the air started getting smoky 

Kya:We put on as much as we could and grabbed as much as we could and ran like hell

 

Opal:Yall grabbed a lot

 

Izumi:Well Lin did have a big house as modest as she is

Izumi:It took awhile for everything to come crashing down

 

Lin:I might retire after that shit you kids pulled

 

Izumi:Yes Lin Come join us

 

Kya:Come join us ladies

 

Pema:We have cake

 

Bolin:I want some cake

 

Pema:No

 

Mako:My eyebrows

 

Kuvira:She got yours too bro?

 

Mako:I'm traumatised

 

Kya:Lin honey

Kua:What did you do to them

 

Lin:I trimmed their eyebrows into normal fucking looking ones

 

Asami:Good cause someone need to

 

Korra:I agree

Korra:And I think Kuvira looks cute like that

 

Asami:Yeah me too

 

Opal:Oh my god

Opal:I just saw Kuvira rush past with a blush on her face!

Opal:I never thought she could blush!

 

Bolin:Who's blasting I won't say I'm in love from Hercules?

 

Lin:Kuvira

 

Asami:Here's another question

Asami:Why are you all in my house?

 

Kuvira:I got no place to go

 

Korra:You like me

 

Mako:You said me and bolin could come any time

 

Opal:Idk I'm just bored

 

Lin:My house is fucking gone cause of all you dumb ass stupid ass no good shit eating bitch ass kids

 

Asami:.....well shit

 

**Wu has entered Team Avatar**

 

Wu:Hey Mako~

Wu:Hi everyone else

 

Kuvira:How did u get in here?

 

Wu:Why hello person who destroyed my whole family legacy

 

Korra:How the fuck did u get in here?

 

Wu:I had Varrick hack your phones and add me.

 

Asami:Fuck

 

Lin:So u had him commited a crime?

 

Wu:You have no proof

 

Asami: absence of evidence does not mean evidence of absence

 

Wu:What

 

Kuvira: just because you have proof that something does exist doesn't  mean you have proof that something doesn't exist

 

Wu:What

 

Opal:Say what again

 

Wu:...

Wu:What

 

Bolin:You stupid

 

Wu:What

 

Mako:He said are you stupid

 

Wu:...

Wu:What

 

Korra:What country u from

 

Wu:What

 

Kya:What? What ain't no country I ever heard of. They speak english in what?

 

Wu:......

Wu:............

Wu:What?

 

Lin:ENGLISH MOTHERFUCKER DO YOU SPEAK IT?!!!!

 

Wu:What?

 

**Lin removed Wu from Team Avatar**

 

**Wu has entered Team Avatar**

 

Wu:You can't get rid off me

 

**Wu has added Ginger to Team Avatar**

 

Bolin:The fuck man

 

**Ginger has entered Team Avatar**

 

Ginger:Oh what is this?

 

Bolin:Get the fuck out

 

Ginger:I would

Ginger:None of you are worth my time

Ginger:But honestly I'm bored

Ginger:So what is this anyway?

 

Lin:Mind your business

 

Ginger:Bitch what did you say? I can have you ruined.

 

Korra: Aww shit

 

Mako:You shouldn't of done that

 

Kuvira:You'll regret that

 

Asami:You deserve what's coming to you

 

Opal:Shit's about to go down

 

Kya:...

 

Izumi:...

 

Lin:....

 

Pema:Lin

Pema:I got this

Pema:She said

Pema:To mind your damn motherfucking business bitch, you lil' stupid bitch , dumb ass bimbo bitch, 2+2 not knowin' what the fuck it is bitch, cross eyed cryin' down your back fat foot ass bitch, long titty no nipple havin' ass bitch!

 

Korra:OHHHHHH!

 

Asami:OHHHH!

 

Kya:OHHHHHH!

 

Mako:OHHHHHHH!

 

Kuvira:OHHHH!

 

Bolin:Ohhhh she said you ain't got no nipple!!!

 

Ginger:You have no idea who you are messing with!

Ginger:I will ruin all of you!

 

Lin:In time you will know what it's like to lose. 

Lin:To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail all the same.

Lin:Dread it. 

Lin:Run from it. 

Lin:Destiny still arrives.

 

Lin:

 

 

**Wu has been removed from Team Avatar**

**Pema has been removed from Team Avatar**

**Ginger has been removed from Team Avatar**

**Izumi has been removed from Team Avatar**

**Suyin has been removed from Team Avatar**

**Mako has been removed from Team Avatar**

 

Korra:How the fuck did u do that

 

Lin:None of your business

 

Kuvira:Why those people?

 

Lin:It was random

 

Bolin:It got mako

 

Lin:Sacrifices have to be made for perfect balance

 

Bolin:True

 

Kya:Glad it didn't get me

 

Asami:It would of been funnier if it got Lin as well

 

Korra:Yeah

Korra:What about pema and Izumi

 

Lin:They said leave them out of it

 

* * *

 

Lin:Kuvira and Korra are fighting

 

Asami:What!

Asmai:Why?!

 

Lin:I'm pretty sure it started out as both if them trying to impress each other with a hand wrestling match

Lin:But it turned competitive real quick

Lin:Now they are actually wrestling on the floor

 

Asami:Why didn't you tell me this earlier!?

 

Lin:I'm officially retired

Lin:All of yall bullshit is not my problem anymore

Lin:I didn't think you cared that much

 

Asami:I don't

Asami:If I had known they were wrestling I would of gotten up to make popcorn

 

Lin:Now their shirts are gone

 

Asami:Fuck the popcorn I'll be there right now

 

Kya:Ha

Kya:Gay

 

Bolin:You are one to talk

Bolin:I'm pretty sure you are with lin izumi and pema

 

Kya:I mean

Kya:We are not denying it

 

Opal:I'm pretty sure we owe someone money now or some shit

 

Lin:Now asami is there watching them wrestle 

Lin:I'm pretty sure they are just exaggerating what they are doing but It still looks like it hurts

 

Opal:Why aren't you doing anything

Opal:This is your moment to do the right thing

 

Lin:I love those moments

Lin:I love to wave at them as they pass by

Lin:Oh god

 

Bolin:What?

 

Lin:Now korra and Kuvira are making out

Lin:Now asami is joining in

 

Bolin:Why don't u just leave

 

Lim:cause I know any moment now they are gonna head up stairs

 

Bolin:Oh well warn us when they do

 

* * *

 

Bolin:I told you to warn us!

 

Lin:And i dont give a fuck

Lin:Im retired bitches

 

Opal:I can hear them auntie!!

 

Lin:All that matter is that i can't

 

Bolin:Is kya izumi and pema with u?

 

Kya:We are

 

Bolin:While we are here I'd like to address the turtle elephant in the room

Bolin:All four of u are now dating right?

 

Kya:Right

 

Bolin:But isn't Pema still married to tenzin?

 

Lin:She said fuck tenzin

 

Opal:Why?

 

Kya:They are getting a divorce

 

Lin:Pema said she caught him in bed with a man

 

Opal:Well damn

 

Lin:She's not a cheater like him

Lin:The bastard

 

Opal:That's nice and all but we can still here them

 

Lin:Fucking come down stairs

 

Bolin:I mean we could but we're difficult


	6. Crash into everything

Korra:So....

Korra:What did we miss

 

Bolin:Well

Bolin:Lin kya izumi and pema are now dating

Bolin:Tenzin cheated on pema with a man

Bolin:Pema and tenzin are getting a divorce

Bolin:You three had sex

 

Kuvira:Oh we definitely didn't miss that

 

Opal:Yeah neither did we

 

Bolin:Mako said u three were loud

Bolin:Wait I forgot to add him back

 

**Bolin added Mako**

 

**Mako entered Team Avatar**

 

Opal:You three were fucking loud

 

Bolin:Lol pun

 

Asami:Correction

Asami:Thay were loud

Asami:I was quiet

 

Lin:Well that's unexpected

 

Opal:I'll tell you what's was unexpected

Opal:You dating three other women

Opal:One in which is your ex's sister

Opal:One in which is your ex's soon to be ex wife

Opal:And one who was the monarch of an entire nation

 

Lin:What can I say

Lin:I got game

 

Kya:Oh please

 

Lin:I feel like I need a drink

Lin:The rum is gone

 

Asami:Yes the rum is gone

 

Lin:Why is the rum gone?

 

Asami:There's vodka

 

Lin:That's not good enough!

 

Kya:Izumi said she got some fire nation whisky

 

Lin:That will have too

 

* * *

Bolin:Yo what the fuck!

Bolin:Why did Lin just rush out a window singing I'm am Spiderman?

 

Kya:She's drunk

Kya:But the question is is she alive?

 

Bolin:Yes

 

Asami:Kuvira and korra are also drunk

Asami:There both hanging off me telling me how much they like me and what makes me special

Asami:Kuvira is apologising profusely

Asami:now they are going back and forth say no your the best

 

Kya:Lin is in here singing on the table with only a sports bra and some boxer now

Kya:I'm not complaining

Kya:She can sing good and look good doing it

 

Opal:Out of curiosity what is she singing?

 

Kya:She was singing ain't no sunshine when she's gone

Kya:But now rapping...

Kya:Kamikaze?

 

Opal:Oh wow

 

Bolin:Hey that rap goes hard!

 

Mako:Pls don't

 

Kya:Oh wow

Kya:Now she's a stripper

 

Asami:What!

Asami:What is she stripping she has almost nothing on

 

Kya:Well she's not actually stripping

Kya:She started singing pony

Kya:And dancing

Kya:So me and the girls sarted putting bills in her boxers and bra

Kya:Man those abs

 

Asami:Well apparently Kuvira and korra want to join

Asami:I can't stop them

 

Kya:You mean u wont stop them

 

Asami:Eh same difference

 

Opal:Why are u entertaining this?

 

Kya:Black mail

 

Opal:So true

Opal:I'll be right there

 

Bolin:Me too!

Bolin:I always wanted to put money in some one underwear

 

Mako:Really

 

Bolin:You're just amd cause no one will put money in yours

 

* * *

 

Asami:Well that was fun

 

Opal:My auntie is still drunk

 

Lin:Hey whata tgis butyon do

 

~~ _**L̶̛̻̩̪̰̣͈̠̗̥̟̣̒̏̋̒̉̇́̒̉̑͋͋͂̅̂͛̉̓͆̒̾͊̎̏̂͘̚͜͠͝͝i̴̢̹͔͈̞̯͈̻̦̲̰̻̩͈̻̯̭̮̰̥̗̯̰̣̠̪̙̍̿̽̿͊͌̈͆̓̈́͗̋̉̅̇͐͊̋̋̈́͂͊͑̏̈͗̑͝͝͝n̸̨̧̛̛̟̜̯͙̥̯̗̗͍̣̗̮̓̌̽̃̓̈́͂͋̉̇̊͑̓̔͐͒̑̈́̿͊̎̊̈́̈́̾͆͊̔͆̍̂͐͑̎̿̏͋̎̈́͋̇̄̅̊̌̆͑͒̽͆̋̑̇̑͊̌͑͊̀̿̅̒̔̇̈́͐̈́͒͒̕͘͘͘̕͘̕̕͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̸̡̨̨̢̢̡̨̧̥͔̲͚̼̙̦̮̟̭͚̻̥̱͔̪̩̩͓̥͍͎͕̗̜͇͈̠̗̯͈̜͉̯̙̟̰͙͕̥̱̬͇̘̣̪̜̯̺̼̣̦͍͉̜̗̦͇̣̥͉̘̩̳͚͎͎̟̟̳͌͂̍̅̋̊̽̑͌͜͜͠͝ͅͅh̴̼̳̺̖͍̟͈̙̙͈̘͍͓͎̫̜̊̿̍̀̓̿͗͗̑̍̉̍̊̓̽̔͛̇̂͂́͒͗̓̏̋͂̔̔͆͗̚̕͘̚͜ą̸̧̡̛̛̭̙̝̟͈͍̗͙̣̼̤̼̰̫̝͍̤̣̬̥̬̯͇̙͖̟̞̠̝̹̞͓̯͙̖̭̖̟̟̤̰̱͈̮̠̝̩̮̳̯̪͍̏͐͛͑͗̄̓͂̀̒̉̑̌͛̋̈̃̐͐̏̾̃̇͆̇͌̀̊̔̂͗͆̈̌̈́̔̏̔̃̑̇̑͌̎͆̆̾̌̕̚̚̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅs̴̨̡̧̛̛̛͙̯̖͓͙͎̠̺̬͍̗̥̦͍̬̥̼̗̭̃̓͒̄̒͐͋̇́̓̓̓̿͋̑̂̐̈́̅̍͑̄̑̂̋̆̋͋͌̌͛̆̍͌͂͋̇̎̅̑̈́͐̋̿̀͌̋̆́̚͘̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝ ̵̡̧̨̧̜̣͈͖̩̲̥̰̤͇͇̬̱͕̰̦͚̩̳̖̳̯̲͇̞͙̤̱͉̩̦̘̩̝͉̟͉̮̣̯̱̟̺̯̳̝̙̺̼̭̦͉̬̬̞̲͈̦̱̘̗̘̯̖͓̼̖̈́̿̇̔͂͛̃͛̄̽̊͐̔͒̑̓͌͑̍̏̆̆͒͊̉̆͌̽̈̽̄̋̀̈̽́͘̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅą̵̡̨̡̡͓̣͕͙̻͖͔̯͙̟̭̗̠̮̟͓͈̣̘̦̝̔͜ͅḑ̶̨̧̛͔̥͚̭͎̤͎̤̟̩͕̥̰̜͔̬̞̹̣̞̥̙̬̰̻͍̖̹̖̖̯͎͚̜͇̺̓̍̌͋͒̌̾̌̍͑̍̓̉̑́̾̐̅̑͑̄̂͌͆̄͒̐̅̚͝ͅͅͅͅd̴̛̤̝̘̫̫̟̱͔̦̖̞̱͍̺̼̯̓̍̃̇͌̊͗̾̅͛̾̈́͒̓́̋̽̈̆̇̉̏̿̾̋̈̄͑̅̏͋͗͋͊͑̍͊̇̕͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ȩ̵̧̨͔̩̣̹̜̣̤͓̩̦͚̮̩͕̰̪͕̭̣͎͇͚̝̳̼̪͍͎̻͕̹̦̥̯͙̖̲̻̭̭͖̲̺͉̮̟̜͂̇̌̋͊̅̐̉̅̈͑̉̅̍͋̐̇̔̀̈́̃̉̍̆̉̇͛̓̎͋̐̆͊́͆̽͌͆͑̈́̽̂̇͌̒̽̓̓͘̚̕̚͜͠͝d̴̨̢̧̨̢̪͎̖̙̟̩͔̖̙̝͔͍͇͇͇̻̼͇̦̘̞̗̞̦̺̹͔̮̟͉͔̥͙̣̣̘͔͕̟͍̼̞̩͍͓̞̬̝̙̺̰̭̘̰̪̫̬̤̲̯̬̜͚͈͍̎̀̂̂̌̇͗̅̎̂͗̎̄̎̄̍̈̇̈́̈́̅͘͜͝͝ͅ ̸̧̢̡̙̻̝̼̫̠̲̗̣̣̼̼͙̪̞͓͇̳̫̖̤͓̬͇̰͍̱̪̹̳̗̘̹̘̹̖̘̺̞̬̰̺̳̪͈̹͕̩̲̥̺̳͔̗͔͖̬͚̥͇̖͛̏͒͌̍̿̌ͅͅͅT̵̢̨̨̡̢̨͈̪̤̠̖̼̮̖͓̫̬̳̫̖̬͕̯̺̙̩̪̟̹̣͈͖̗̗͚͑̆͐̍͐͐̊͑̈́̽̃̏̀͒̏͜ͅḣ̶̨̢̡̡̧̡̻̣̘͖͕̰͍͉̞̘̩̗̞̹͈̳̻̠̖͇̻̮̦̭͚̥͓͍̭͔̲̗̜͔̳̘̪͇̻̫͕͇̤͖̩͇͗̉̐͂̇̓̄̿̎́́̅̿̀͌͜͜͝͠͝e̷̡̢̖̫̪̰̝̼̺̮̘̬̭̟̖̩̤͊̐̊̋̔̔̃͛̏̾̈̈́̔͒͐̓͌̽̆̉̓̍̈̑̃̓̓͊͗̉̂̊͒͘̕̕̕͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅ ̶̧̧̡̨̛̛̝̩̮͈͇̻̞̱̘̟͖̜̣̙̖̮̬̬̥̻̲̱͈̹̱̰̬̱̰͕̮̲͈̜̹͚̳̞̜̬̰̱̩̃̿̈́̂͗̃̄̏̽̌̃̆͒͗̈́͐̅̊̈̀̓̒̐̎̌̍͋̄̐̆͛̊͒̏͊̇͂̅̽̓̇̄͌͂̆̆͌͊̅̈́̓̀̒̈́̎̽͂̓͐̓̅̂͗̐̀͌̎̂̈̽̽͛̕͘̕̚͘͘͘͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅn̵̨̡̛̖̹̱̣̣̯̥̙̰̮̠͕͌̇̔͒̈́̾́̇̀̌̅̍͛̓̇̒͌̓͋̄͛̐̓̒̊̉̆̎̈̐̿͘͘̚͘͘̕͝ȩ̴̨̱̣̟̱͖̮̰̟̳̮͔̲̣͎͍̹̫͚̩͕̫͈̗̦͉͓̥̗̫̞͕͇͎̳̩͉͎͇̬̰̳̩̯̘̠̟̝̫͈̞̫̘̩̖̹̦̤̂̃̊͋̎̓̇̌̉̓͑͒͆̓͋͂̆̅͘̕͘͜͜͝ͅͅͅẋ̶̧̛̙̝̺̖̟̻͉̫̦̭̠̆̄͆͌͊̽̍̽̓̏́͆͂̆͆̋̉̈́̔̈͐̀̋͌͑͋̋̈́̾̀́̏́̕͜͠͝ͅt̵̡̨͎̳̪̱̥̯͔̍̒̾̒̃ ̸̛̤̆̔̅̈̒̔̎̎̎̔͑̆̈́́̇̾̓̎̑̏͂́͆͛͐͋͑̐̇̆͗͊͋̎̾̇̇̈́̈́́̿̂̇͒͗̋͂͂̈͑̕͘͘͘͘͝g̵̨̛̱͖̥̪̼̯̮̮͉̖̬̳̞̩̤̘̝̟̮͎͕̼̟̭̖̩̬͔̲̤̹̲̘̝͍͙̪̭̠̺͛̑͐̎̇̌̇̓̍̉̊͘͝ę̴̢̛̛̛̻̘͕̣̥͔̬͔͇͈͎͙̗͖̹̺̩̲̯̦͍̼͈̬̭̪͔̳̋̍͐̇̓͐͂̌̾́̍͋̓̆͗͆̆̏̑͑͗̅͑͒̊̈͑͆̽̿͘̕͠ͅn̸̢̨̡̛̛̯̺̠̺͓͈̺͙̯̦̬͚̥̲̞͎͍̳͓̙̤̗͚̻̣͈̯̟̩̹͇̬̻̝̱͚͛̈̔̆̿̈́̅̃̑̈̒̐͆͋̓̍̒̍̄̄̏̒̊͐̓̀͛̔̇͋̓̈́̋͛̈́̽̇̎̊͑̊̑̎̒̐͒̅͂͆͒̈̕̕̕͝͠͠͝ͅͅȇ̶̛̛̼̗̫̲͍̌̽̑̅̌͗̏͆̋͊̾͒̃̏̃̈̓́͗͒̅̊̆̉̉́̽̔̚͘ͅr̴̨̛̛̛̛̛̙̝̱̖̱̼͔̰̪͚̺̩̱̜͓̟̱͕̲̞̝̠̱̭̯̼͓̟͍̖̮̱̰̙̩͎̹̥̖̙̯̖̬̞̟̘̻͇͈͕͉͚͓̪͍̹̺̯̼̙͖̦͇̠̞͖̀̈̌͑̓̋͒̎̉̏͆̽̅̎͌̾̾̑̌̌̓̌͒͌̉̊͋̐̐̋̈́͐̌̇͛̒̍̿͒̍̌͋̈́͋̎̔̑͊̉̏̌́͋̔̌̔̔͗̔̑̀̌̓̐̎̌͂̐͊͘̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ą̷̡̡̧̛̛͍̤̟̳̭̫͕̜̖̠̝̹͍̬̳͐̈͆̈́̀̒̅̍̔̇̇̋̽̀͌̓͒̏͌͋̓̓̍͑͗̅̓̏͆͊̃̈́̀̄̅̈́͐̈́̂̿́̊̿͑͗̆̒̈́͆͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅt̵̢̢̧̧̡̡̞̗̯̝̻̣̩̠͈̞̖͇̪͍̜̺̠̹͔̭̟̞̻̻̰̜͚̪̭̘̪͙͓̞͕̖̠̹̱̩̭̖̘̞̰̞̯͎͉̜̯̙̘̬̣͍̲͍̦̹̫͇͕́̌̅͋̃̿̓̄̔̓̿̾̈̃͐̉̈̉͗̍͑̉̈̐̐̎̾̋̾̆̃̾̈́͆͜͝ͅͅi̶̢̛̻̼̫̝͇̫̟̱͈̰̹͙̓̃̓̈́̃̾̀͂̌̏̿̅̒̎̇͋̊̈̋̎͌͋̌̅̌̀̈́͋͋̆̒͂̍̈̐̒̀̏̏̎͝͠͝͝͠ṏ̶͉̻̥̮̻̙͕̬̯͙̤̪̩́̾̔̆̉̎̌̊͘͜n̸̡̡̧̦͓͇̜͍̼̼̩̖̠͔̲͊̽̑̊͋̓͂́̃̾͒̿͋̈̾̃͆̉̓̉͆͌̕͘͝ ̵̧̛͖̤͎̞̱̪̬̞̰̻̞̈́͑̇̓̆ͅt̴̛̝̹͊̓́̈́̽͒̑̊͗̀̉̈́̔͋̀̈̋̏̎͝͝͝ō̶̡̢̯̲̥͔̗͍͚̠͔͚͔͍̠͈̄̃̓̑̔̒̾̎̏̊̆̊͝ ̶̨̧̨̢̨̨̧̛̱͕̯͖̱̳͎͍̺̲̦̖͉̙͖̲̙̞̹̳̖̮̗͓̺̪̪̥̬͈̼̼̲̞͓̲̪̟͚̙̮͚̖͓̲̟̼͓̭̞͖̺̰͙͕̄̋́͂̐̅̅̊̓̆͗̊̄̈́͗̉̿̏̃͆̽̊̆̊̓͒͒͂̌͒̋̈́̑̅̎̇͌̃̉͊̋̍́̆̆͂̉̕̚͜͠ͅT̶̢̢̧̧̝̦̰͉̤̤̙̗̜̹̰̤̖̦͎̝̣̺͈̹̞̲͍̪̯̏̒̓͂̽ȩ̸̧̢̡̨̛̠̪͕̜͙̜͕͎̭͕̘̠͙̜̺̞̱̟͖̪͇̰̳̙͔͇͖͍͉̳̦̣̺̹͉̤̖̗̖̯̻͍̤̜̝̺̺̘̰̜̝̖̼͔̟̤̺̪̦͚̦͍͉̑̃̔͐̊̋̓̌̊͋͋͑͊̋͌̑͑̅̌̓̓̃̓̈͑̾̅͌̆͑͌̈́̆̇͒̔̽̋̚̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͝͠͝ȁ̵̢̨̧̧̡̛̞̳͎͕̪͕̜̱͚̙͔̘͚̳̖̲̺̺̫̖̪̯̣̖̫͙̗͔̮̪̻̗̩̫͇̻͈͈̙̎̐̾̂̅͐͑̾̊̆̋̾̈́̄̔̃̇̋͊̄͒̒͗̓̽̂͒͛̀̿͘̚͜͠͝ͅͅͅṃ̷̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̪͎͕̠͔͓̰͈̳̹͈̠͙͓̯̠͍̯̲̬̤͍̖͉̦̳̮̘̜̗̳͒͋̽͊̾̌̎͑͗̅̌͑̎̌̎̓͆̂̑̎͐̽̑͗̿̊̆̂̔̉̈́̎̀̑͐͛̓̊̽͊̾̈̏̈́̅̾̍͒̚̚̚͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅ ̸̡̢̛͎͈̩͕̹̞̠̭̯̱͓̭̞͙̪̥͚͙̫̮͎̣̻̼̥̫̬̙̜̪͕̮͐́̿͜͝͝A̶̢̡̛͈̝͙̰̱̙̦̱̤̒́͐͂̽͂͛̒̉̔͛̈̍̊̑̂̆͐͛̔̅̌̐̽̂̾͂͑͌̓͂̀̔͌̊̅͐̓́̆̂̃̈́͆̒͋͋̾̈́̀̑̓̏̉́̋͌͂̉̈̆̕͘͘̕͝͠v̶̡̧̧̨̨̧̡̧̛͓͍̖̱̜͚̰̪͕̩̳͔̲̰̻̰̩̳̙̪̞̙̞̠̭̱̠̣̲͓̞̻̪͎͕̹͙͈͔̺̳̮̞̰͖͕͔͇̝̗̮̣̟̯͙̠͎̝͖̻̪̖̹̗̟͎̉̂͑̐͒͗̏͗̎̊̑̈́̓̇̋́̑̈̏͛̿̀͛̑̈́́̌̒͋́̑͊͐̋̋̄̈͂̈̑͑̍̊̓̌̉̅̚͘̚͘͠͝ͅa̸̧̛̛̛̗̯̳͇̗͕̹̮͎̒̓̈́́̒̀́͗͛̋͐̂̑͂̔̄͛̄̀̈́̆̌̐͌̍̀̀͛͛̿͆́̐̆͂̽̿̂̐͊̾̇̂̄̈͑͒̈͗̅̇̈́̓̃͌̓̍͛̓̄̋̆̌̑̕͘̕̚̚̚͘̕̚̕͘̚̚͠͝͝ͅť̶̨̨͎͈̝͇̘͔͇̤̘͙̮͓̖̪̯̦̱̥͇̪̬̲͓͉͈͉͈̼̗̣̱̯͊͋̉̈͜͝ͅa̸̡̧̡̨̧̡̢̡̡̡̧̛͈̗̩̟̠̮̠̠̝͚̳̩̝̲͔͍̩͖͉̪̭̗̦̼̻̯̮̗͓̗̦̹̼̭̹͉̣̠̫̳̫̗͉̻̞̤͔͉̟͓͍̟͇̩̪̭̞̺͇̰̝͓̗̰̻̗̘̭̎̏̈̓̑͒̈́͗͂̈͑̌͊̽͌̒̎̎̆̒̈́̈́̍̐̑̾͛̏̽́̍́̆̌̅͑͊̅͊̏͆͒͒̈́́̌̕̕͘̚̚̚͘͝͝͠͝ͅͅr̶̨̨̡̡̡̧̡̛̖̮̙̗̣̰̬̘̪͇̞͕̘̤̱̜̩̼͔̩̘͈̺͉͔͇̹̬̱͇̼̲̦̫̟̯̟̞̞̦̯̜̥̯̮͖̳̟̖̦͈̥̖̰̲̞̳̰͕̱̯̱̤̝͍̠̰͊͑͐͗̔̈̏̍̏͊̎̀̓͌̑̿̊̌̔͛̐̏̌͗̀͌͑͌́̂͛̈͑̂̌̏̿̃̔̀̄̀̌̃́͒͂̂͆̔̈́͐͛́͂̒̃̈̊̀̈́͌̍̽͋̑͐̈́̍̆̅̆̈́̌̂̈̊͘͘͘̕͘͘͝͝͝ͅ** _ ~~

 

 

 

 

Bolin:Oh my good what did you do!!

 

Asami:What the actual fuck

Asami:what did she do

 

Kya:Apparently she pressed a button

 

Mako:Well what the fuck did the button do?

 

Kya:how the fuck am i supposed to know!

 

Asami:Fuck this we'll deal with is in the morning

 

Opal:Yeah

 

Mako:Agreed

 

Bolin:Night!

 

Kya:Night

 

* * *

**Skylar Beifong has entered Team Avatar**

 

Skylar:What the flamio is this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger. Who is this mysterious Beifong? What button did Lin press. Is tenzin an ass?. Will the result show you are the father? Well we already know one answer and it is yes. But find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!


	7. Future Reference

Lin:Who the fuck are you?

 

Skylar:it's obviously britney bitch

Skylar:But for real. What the Flamio is this?

 

Asami:A fucking group chat

 

Skylar:No fucking way

Skylar:I thought it was a fucking video conference

 

**Setchi Beifong has entered Team Avatar**

 

Setchi:What is this?

 

Skylar:Dude I don't know but what ever it is our mom is in it

 

Korra:Wait what?

 

Kuvira:What?

 

**Luta Beifong has entered Team Avatar**

 

Luta:It's too early for this

Luta:Mornings are evil 

Luta:Why are you all up?

 

Skylar:I think our parents added us to a group chat

 

Luta:Well fucking unadd me

 

Lin:Wait hold up

Lin:No one in this group chat currently has children

Lin:So I have No idea how u get off using my family name like it's your's

 

Skylar:Mom?

Skylar:It's me

Skylar:Your daughter

Skylar:One out of four

 

Kya:Lin you had kids and didn't tell us?

Kya:How could you?

 

Lin:I don't have children!

 

Luta:Something is seriously wrong

 

Skylar:Yeah no kidding

 

Setchi:Luta

Setchi:Get Keanu 

 

**Keanu Beifong has entered Team Avatar**

 

Asami:What the fuck

 

Lin:......who the fuck are all of you

 

Keanu:Your daughter?

 

Skylar:Samuel L Jackson motherfucker

 

Luta:I think we need to introduce ourselves

 

Keanu:I am the former First son To Lin Kya Izumi and Pema Beifong

 

Skylar:I am the second oldest to the Beifongs

 

Luta:Me and my sister are the younger twins to the Beifongs

 

Setchi:What she said 

 

Lin:What kind of sick practical joke is this?

 

Setchi:This is not a joke

Setchi:I'm not sure how but our phones have connected to your group chat from the future and we are able to text each other in our respective real time.

 

Bolin:So that's what that button did

 

Luta:What button?

 

Keanu:Oh my god the button

 

Luta:So that's what they were talking about

Luta:Things make a lot more sense now

 

Mako:What makes more sense?

 

Skylar:Future shit

 

Lin:I don't believe you

Lin:I'm too fucking old

 

Setchi:Well....

Setchi:Shit happens

 

Kya:I'm having trouble believing you all as well

Kya:Could we possibly get pictures of you all to confirm

 

Skylar:No problem mommy

Skylar:

 

 

 

Skylar:That's me

 

Keanu:

 

 

 

 

Luta:

 

 

 

Setchi:

 

 

Korra:Wow

 

Asmai:How?

 

Bolin:I really don't know what to say

 

Mako:How?

 

Kuvira:How?

 

Luta:People we don't know

 

Kya:Oh my gosh

 

Opal:Eh

 

Lin:I still don't believe you all

 

Luta:Do it?

 

Setchi:Do it

 

Luta:

 

 

 

 

 

Bolin:Is that?

 

Korra:Are those?

 

Lin:....

 

Luta:

 

 

 

 

Kya:Those are Pema and Tenzin's kids

 

**Lin added Pema to Team Avatar**

 

**Pema entered Team Avatar**

 

Pema:Are those my babies?

 

Keanu:Yes

 

Pema:And so are you?

 

Keanu:Yes

 

Pema:But how?

 

Skylar:We're not sure

Skylar:A we know is someone apparently pressed a button

 

Mako:At least we figured out what that button did

 

Lin:What button?

 

Kya:Nothing!

 

**Kya added Izumi to Team Avatar**

 

**Izumi has entered Team Avatar**

 

Izumi:Cool

 

Lin:Really

Lin:That all you have to say to this

 

Izumi:No

Izumi:Keanu

Izumi:You mention you were the former son

Izumi:What did you mean by that

 

Keanu:Oh jeez

Keanu:How can I explain this

Keanu:Even though I was born a man

Keanu:My spirit is a woman?

Keanu:I'm just not a boy

Keanu:I'm a girl

 

Izumi:Ok cool

 

Keanu:Ok wow

 

Izumi:So I end up married to my current girlfriends?

 

Skylar:Yes ma'am

 

Izumi:Cool

Izumi:What do you call me?

 

Setchi:Ma

Setchi:Lin is mom

Setchi:Kya is mama

Setchi:And Pema is mommy

 

Kya:I'm so happy

 

Pema:So am I

 

Lin:How are you all going along with this?

 

Asami:The better question is how four woman managed to have children

 

Setchi:Something to do with spirts and whatnot

 

Korra:Fucking how?

 

Opal:But how

Opal:Samesex couple

Opal:Just how

 

Keanu:We tend not to question our existence

 

Bolin:Oh wow

Bolin:Do I have any kids?

 

Skylar:You know

 

Keanu:Ms sato told us

 

Luta:If we ever come in contact with the past

 

Setchi:Never tell them of the future

 

Skylar:But we don't give a flying fuck.

Skylar:So yes you do have kids

 

Bolin:Yay!

Bolin:With who?

 

Asami:Don't you think you're asking too much?

 

Bolin:No why?

 

Mako:Bro calm down

Mako:We don't need to know our future

 

Skylar:Yeah you're right Mako

 

Mako:See

 

Skylar:Cause why would u want to know u marry Wu and have 2 daughters

Skylar:Opps

Skylar:Did that slip?

Skylar:#sorrynotsorry

 

Mako:What?

 

Asami:HOW THE FUCK?!?!

 

Luta:BITCH WE DON'T KNOW STOP ASKING!!!!

 

Kuvira:Hey don't talk to my girlfriend like that!

 

Luta:What the fuck you go do?

Luta:Slap my mama so hard i feel it?

Luta:Bitch I'm in the future

Luta:You can't touch me

 

Kuvira:Fucking bitch

 

Luta:Like i fucking care

 

Lin:There is no way your my daughter

Lin:You're too disrespectful

 

Luta:And that's exactly why I'm Toph's granddaughter

 

Kya:Yeah I can see that

Kya:Lin aren't you happy we have children in the future

 

Lin:If it's these children i have nothing to look forward to

 

Keanu:Bitch we ain't told you to have us

Keanu:It's not our fault you can't pick and choose your child or your parents

Keanu: Cause if we could honey we sure as hell wasn't picking you as our mother

 

Izumi:Wow

 

Pema:I can't believe i give birth to more kids

 

Setchi:Oh I love how you assumed you are the one that gave birth

 

Pema:I don't give birth to you guys?

 

Setchi:Nope

 

Izumi:Then me?

 

Keanu:Naw

 

Kya:Me?

 

Luta:Well half

 

Lin:No

 

Skylar:YES

 

Lin:No

 

Skylar:YES

 

Lin:NO

 

Skylar:Yes

 

Lin:Fuck

 

Luta:Calm down it's only two

 

Setchi:At the same time

 

Lin:I didn't ask for this!

 

Keanu:Bitch neither did we

Keanu:Do us all a favor and just don't have us

Keanu:I was enjoying being nothing

 

Luta:And then the fire nation attack

 

Izumi:What?

 

Luta:Fucking noob

 

Izumi:Hey i will not tolerate that young lady

 

Luta:Honey i ain't afraid of you

Luta:everyone fears me

Luta:I'm the crusher of hope destroyer of dreams

Luta:I'm the thing you see in the corner during sleep paralysis

 

Bolin:I'm a little sacred right now

 

Skylar:You should be

Skylar:She's haunted

 

Luta:Oh fuck off

 

Mako:How is this real?

 

Setchi:It's as real as your fucking eyebrows

Setchi:Eyebrows be looking like they ready for shark week every week

 

Opal:Oh burn

 

Bolin:LOL

 

Asami:Damn

 

Korra:Well shit

 

Setchi:You were all thinking the same thing

 

Lin:Yeah but we weren't going to say it to his face

 

Mako:How can you think so lowly of me?

 

Lin:I think lowly of anyone I'm not personally fucking

 

Skylar:Eww

 

**Bolin added Wu to Team Avatar**

 

Mako:Bro

Mako:What the fuck

 

Bolin:Idk

Bolin:I felt like he needed to see this

 

**Wu has entered Team Avatar**

 

Wu:Hey Mako~

 

Mako:Um hi?

 

Wu:Oh sexy~

 

Korra:Oh gay

 

Skylar:@Wu

Skylar:Boi

 

Wu:What?

 

Skylar:You look like a motherfucking chicken nugget

 

Keanu:Child don't start

 

Skylar:You don't start

Skylar:Looking like burnt dark chocolate

 

Keanu:I'm not that dark!

 

Kuvira:These disses are weak

 

Skylar:You one to talk about weak

Skylar:You had a giant platinum mech and they still beat your ass

 

Lin:You are not funny

 

Skylar:You know there is no wonder why you are on the police force

Skylar:Your face can incapacitate any criminal better than any bender can

 

Kya:Oh shit

 

Bolin:Why are you doing this?

 

Skylar:Cause boy you so stupid you'd starve to death in a grocery store

 

Bolin:I don't want to eat the food if I didn't pay for it!

 

Asami:This should be fucking impossible

 

Skylar:How the fuck would you know?

Skylar:Oh right u don't

Skylar:So unless your name is Google stop acting like you know everything

 

Luta:Oh burn

 

Setchi:No chill sis

 

Keanu:Why are you doing this

 

Skylar:When the fuck am i ever gonna get a chance like this again?

 

Keanu:Good point

 

Kya:Glad you guys are smart enough not to go after me

 

Keanu:Honey your lips be so dry when you drink milk they go snap krackle and pop

 

Opal:Lol u guys are funny

 

Luta:If you really want a joke look in the mirror

 

Opal:...

 

Bolin:Oh damn

 

Korra:I know it's inevitable so give me your best shot

 

Setchi:Honey you have more issues than a magazine stand

 

Korra:Shit i can't even be mad cause it's true

 

Pema:Do Tenzin!

 

Opal:He's not even here

 

Pema:Your point?

 

Skylar:Tenzin we can do

Skylar:Boi so stupid he runs around the bed all night trying to catch some sleep

 

Keanu:Boi so dumb he brought a spoon to the Superbowl

 

Luta:Boi is living proof that it's possible for people to evolve backwards

 

Setchi:Boi always wearing those robes

Setchi:He needs to slip into something more comfortable

Setchi:For every one

Setchi:Like a fucking coma

 

Skylar:Boi so stupid that he puts makeup on his head to make up his mind

 

Keanu:Do aliens exsist?

Keanu:Wait that's a stupid question

Keanu:we're talking about one right now

 

Luta:I don't know what makes him so stupid, but it really fucking works!

 

Setchi:He must of been born on a highway cause that's where most accidents happen

 

Pema:Oh my hod I love you guys

 

Lin:Yeah you guys aren't that bad

 

Korra:Oh gosh I'm dying!

 

Bolin:I can't breath!

 

Asami:Kuvira is rolling on the fucking floor

 

Mako:I can't

 

Skylar:Then don't

 

Izumi:I like you kids

 

Luta:Thanks

 

Setchi:We can kinda stand you

 

Skylar:Will this was fun

Skylar:No it wasn't

Skylar:We will be leaving

Skylar:Not because we have something important to do

Skylar:We just don't like yall

 

Luta:Fucking noobs

 

Kuvira:What the fuck does that mean

 

Luta:That's why you a fucking noob

 

Setchi:I'd say i miss you guys but my mommy thought me not to lie

Setchi:So whatever

 

Keanu:This isn't goodbye

Keanu:This is just excuse to fucking leave cause all y'all are noobs

 

Luta:Noobs

 

Setchi:Noobs

 

Skylar:Noobs

Skylar:Bye!

 

 

 

 

 

S̵͉̪̾͐̓͌͒̔͛̑̈́̎̏̈́̐̓͊̽̑̈́̿̈́̊̊͠͝k̴̞̰͆̆̒̾́̅̚y̴̨̡̛̤̰̞̩̤̺̘̞̜̏͊̋̆̃̀̑̔̓͘͘̚͜͝͠͝l̵̨͇̻͓͔̲͙͔̮͈̮̞͇̺̃̈́̾͊͌͗̈́̈́̂̓̍͌́̅̑̄̚̚͘͠͝ḁ̶̡̡̡͕͔͉̜̤̬̫̫͍̞̜͉̱̭̟̫̟̞̘̟̥̪̱͖̯̺͙̪͔̬̪̝̩̄̅̈̋́̚͜͜͝ȑ̵̡̨̳̺̯̫̪͇̫̯̘̺̭̝̙̠̖̪͍̩̱̺̬̘̯̪̙̙̖͓̗̹͙̠̻͓̱̝͑̍̓͐̉͛͆̃͐̒̊̓̌͂̓̾͋͌̒̒̒͛̓̇͘͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷͎̰̤̹̱̬̜͚̗̦͚̰͓̟̩͇̲͉̠̮̑̔̓̈́̃͋̎̈́̀̾̓̐͊͋̈́͑͌̍̊̀̄̅͛̊́̑͌̾͐̏͋̈́̾̚̚̚̕͠h̸̨̛͗́̈́͗̈͒̈͐ą̷̢̛͓̣̯̰̘̳͇̗̦͙͓̘̰̭̬̺̺̺͔͈͚̝̬̬̻̟̺͖̭͚͙̪͓͈̘̐͂͛͋̾̊̇͑̽̒̃̅̈͛͂̓̏͐̈́̓́̔̈́̊̄̑͘͘͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅş̵̨̛̗̟̖̙̪͓̙̘̘̺̥̘̺̮͛͒͑̈͒̊͌̓͋͐̀̓̍̓̾̓̈̈̓̒̉̎̚͜͝ͅ ̸͎̭͙͔̩̏̄̒̃̆͆̊̀́͑͛̉r̶̨̼̤̹͙͇͚̠̰̣̠͎͉̬̘͙̯̠̗̰̯̞͎̠̲̜̰̝̪͕͈̘̼̝̫̯̻̻̈́͜͜e̴̢͍͔͚͉̘̩̲͚͇̜̬̯̪̦̯͎̰̝͚̺͎̮͔͓͖̖̘̖̣̬̙̮̽̈́̽̈́̈͊͊̚͘͠m̶̢̨̛̥̩͕̝̞̱͍̯͂͊͛̆̅̕͜͝ͅơ̷̡̛̠̼̗̲̘̫̺͖̮͎̯̺̦̬̬̰̣̝̝̰̼̙̦̬͊̏̓͋̉͑̐͋͋̀̀̓̿̽̏̍̋̄̓́̃̚̕̕͜͝͝͝v̴͙̻͍̖̤̤͍̮̙̘̹͉̝̺̘͉͖̠͖͍͓͍̖̰̜͖̲̼̺̮̩͉̙̬̤͎͍̦̜̖̥̻͑̈́̽̃̂̆̔̑̐̈́̇͋͌̋̎̓̈̉̄͂͗̊͆̾̔̕͝͝ͅe̴̡̨̡̢͎̞̩̘̭͈͔͍̳̟͙̖̹̬͔̠̖͍̤̹̣̩̺̪̪͖͙̺̮̘̯̥̩̥͕̟͎͍̎̉̉̿̄̀̓͗̐̅̃̑̎̒͆̄̉͋̋͛̕̚͜͠͝͠d̵̙̬͍̹̻̥̻̤̥̰̼̤̜̻̗̎̿̉̑̊͌̾̌͌̈́̓̂̈́̌̓̂̈́̀͒̑͆̓̄̍̊̆̒̉̚̚͜͝ ̷̢̛̛̖͙͙̗͓͋͌͒̂̾͌̾̆̄̌̎͗̐̏̐̌̽͌̑̚͜͠͝ţ̷̡̡͙̝̮̭̖̱̦̥̘̼̻̜̳̦̞̖̞̯̗̦̻̣͍͖̟͖͚̖͍̝̮͕̻̘̟̀̂̄͆̽̈̔̆̅̏̾̏̔͋͗͝͝͝ḧ̸͕͖̤̰̺̞̲́͆̓̒̾ͅȩ̶̢̧̨̢̛̛͇̦̙̼͖̙̺͍͉̯̲̖̫̟͍͙̩̯͉̯̜̣̩͍͍̻̬̱͎̙̺̙̺̲̭̍̓͆͋̈́͑̓͑̈́̌̈́̆̊̑̓̅͊̓̂́̇̆̍͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̶̧̢̨͍̮̞̯̤̲̟̣̗̭̰̳͈̲̻̠̙̣̻̼͗̆̌͂͛̿̾͊̏͗̈́̐̇̊͂͂̈̔̄̈͐̎͒͊̅̈́̚̕͜͝ņ̸̛̫̼̱̳̾͛̆e̷̢̨̞̞̣̲͓͍̬̤̝̗̥̱͍͚͚̼̩̲̝͖̠̹̲̾̄̓̈́̄̅̂̽̃̍͑͑̔̓̈̔̔̍͂͆̚͘͘͜͠͠͝͝͠x̵̡̢̡͎̥̻̘͔̫̺̠̲̣͔̰͚̱͔̬̫̙̖̜̮̙̫̱̖̗̭̝̭̳͓̉̑͆̏͗̈́͋̒̎̏͂̿͗̄̋̽͑͝͝ͅţ̷̦̬̻͉̮̗͈̹̠̰̳̦̪͈̘̗͓̺͈̰̼͒̋̒̽͑́̉̈́̍̔̔̾̈́͂̎̃͐̆͊̅̐̀̈̔̈́͒̑͒̎̾͒̑͘̚̚͘̕͘͜ ̴̨̡̨̢̖̞͙͖̼̱̼̣͚͕̖͚̖͔͍̩̍͑̌̇͗̂̈́̈̐͋͒͒̈́̒͋̄̽̇͛͗̍̿̓͗̒̿̉̾̔̒͋̾̓̍̓̊̚͘̚̚͠͝g̸̨̧̢̢̛͉̺̣̲̪͕͉̠̥̹̳̭̩̝͔͈͕̝̹̤̫̏͗͊͐͐̀̅̑̌̈͊̿̒̆̅̾̏̎̌̋̏̇̎͐̃̎̑̅̎̐̐̋͘̚̕͝͝͝ę̴̡̡̜̫͙̫̦̖̗̤̖̹̗͙͔͕̼̗̟̖̹̜̪͈̱̺̼͔̹̄͊͒ͅň̶̟̪͚͕̼͖̲̞̰̟̤̱͙̭̖̠͎̻̱̬̩̫͒̎͌̈̒̑̈̒̄͛͑̕͜͠ͅë̵̢̡̛̘̮̹͖̫͙̪̥̗̟̯̱͎̳̱̦̙̳͖̩̯̰̣̘̳̬͔̖̥̳͔͔̆͐̈́͑̅̒́͐̿̾͋͐̏̌̐́̈́̌̃̅͛̑̚͜ŗ̴̛̛̫̥͒̅̒̾̏͋̉̀̍̏̀͘͘͘͠a̸̢̢̝͙̱̼̝̲̯͓͓̝̹͙̦̲͓͙̬͍̖̖̠̥̲̲̙̺̯͉̝̦̫̭͉͑͊̉̏͑̈́͂͐͌̆̕͠ͅţ̷̧̨̢̨̡̧̞̪̗͙͔͕̮̠̫̬͎̠̲̘͖̗̻̼̯̭̙̭̹̘̜̣̮͖̠̪̯̮̈̉͊͒̊̔̉͑̈́̆͆̃͐̉́͑͒̍̈́̈́̿̑̑͂̃́̈́̾̑̽̚̕͘̚͜͝i̵̥͓͈͈̗̤̒̔̈́͗̂̊̄͌́̚͝͝͝o̷̡̹̠̟̗̦̞͓͔̠̫͇̺̯̰̘̟̰̰̪͉̪̻̰͚͆̉̏͒̒͊̇̇͒̔̄̑̑̿̒̌̔̐̄̿̉̒͐̋̒͛͐̽̎̕͘̚͠͝͝ņ̸̨̡̨̧̗͚̱̭͕̫̻͓͍͕̼̯̱̣̟̘͔̜͕͚̪̩̪̲̻̟̯̞͎͇̺͈͛́̓̈́̊̏̌͌̋̔́͑̉̉͑͛̓́̈̕͘̚̚͜͝ ̶̢̦̯̫̜̞̫̭͉̇̓̽̕f̷̧̨̢̡̖̳̬̥̻̜̥̦̺̰̪̪̯̼̫̙͕̟͎̱̥͍͙̮̼̰̮̺͖̟͌͊̍̐̉̈́̎̌͊͂̀͒͑̍͛͗̅̏̂̈́̄̉̕͜͠͝͠r̶͔͕̲͒͊̽͌͛̔͌͘o̴̝̯̹̻̺̤̽͒ͅm̴̧̛̹̳͔̭̠̖̜̖̩̭͉̪̳̪̤͉͉̹̺͎͙̲̳͉͎̩̤̲͔͋͛̿̾̔̓̃͐̏̂͒͒̂̇͋̏̏̏͛̊̔͛̋͌͊̏̏͛͂̍̔̓̑̍̕̕͘͜͝ͅ ̶̡̢̧̹͉̗̣̱̬̳̫̘͉̦̱̺̬̲̤̲̯̦̜̝͕̣̼̄̄̋̀̿̈́͒̊̓͋͝ͅt̵̨̧̛̞̪̞̜̻̰̹̣̳̲̘̜̳͓̠͈͕̪̙̯̪̘̪̙̬̲̯̩̯̼̞̖̬̙̤̰̺̥̃͒͒͜͠ę̶̨͖͙̮̥̳̘̫̣͔̱͖̭̼̪̣͊̆̈̂̍͂͆̆̔̌̃͋̈́͜͝å̷̡̛̘̗̘̠͙̻̹͖̠͎̙͛͒̏̂͊̈́̓̒̓͂̀̊̿͌̀͋͛͒̈̏̈́́̂̏̔̆̚̚͠ͅm̸̨̨̡̡̡̧̨̡̧̧͔̦͈̥͔̫̪̥̠͕̠͔͚̺̣̙̱̣̬͖̞̠̋͐̀͌̈́̅͌̿̊ͅ ̸̟̳̹̰͚̹̗̆̄͐̎̇̏̑̂̾͜ͅa̶̦̯͕͍̟̻̹͚̰͍͙̱͙͌̒́̆̏̍͐͗̍͊̄͑̓v̸̢̙̫͇̖̥̗̗͎̞̏̍̿̅̊͛̍̓̆͋͊̔͒̂̌̔͒̆̎͌̈́̿̎͋͒̑̐̈́̚̕̚͝͠͠͝ͅa̷͙̭͕̣̠͔̎̽̒̌̈̐͌͗̎͊̓͋͐̈́̽̅̀̍̅͊͗̑͌̕̚̕͝͝t̸̨̨̡͙̱͕̥̹̼̯̹͙̗̘̯̥̩̣̠̘͉͍̼͓͇̗͈̜̩̭͕͓̝̙̫͊͗̃͜͠a̵̡̧̛̬̜̠̫̩͖͖̯̦̋̾͐̈̌̀͂̒͊̄̅̊̆͊̑̈́̄̉̓͌̑̊̏͘̕̚͜͝r̶̨̟̫̰̻͎̯͎͖̖͎̺̮͍͕͈͎̱̬͎͎̮͚͕̱̤͍͍̼̫̝̾̍̓̓̍́͑̊͗͌͗̊̑̾͘̕͝͝ͅͅ

 

 

 

 

 

Korra:Well that was an acid trip

 

Mako:Yeah

 

Kuvira:Yeah

 

Asami:How

 

Opal:I personally found the whole thing entertaining

 

Lin:Let's hope it never happens again

 

* * *

 

Bolin:Guys I found a button!

 

Lin:Don't you dare push it!

 

Bolin:I'M PUSHING IT!

 

 

 

 

 

Ḃ̷̧̮̥͓̲̪̦͙͈͚̻̠͇̺̮̳̖̦̬̤̔̉̇ͅͅo̸̢̢̭̦̭̹͓̹͔̬̘̭̦̯̥͍͍̪̫̼̪̳̦̮̥͎̥̙̖̻̳̩̔̉͗͗͗̿͂̂̓̍͂̆̽̏͛̓̌̿̈́̿͊̉͒͛̓͂͌̈́̈́̓̓͋̋̽͘͘̕͝͝͝ͅl̴̢̤͇̥͔͙̩̬̤͖̦͇̳̝̬͍̳̻͕̩̂̾͊̏̿̏͂̋̇͐̾̋̏͌̿̓̍͊̆̃̊̓̔̈̑̃́̽̈́̀̕͘͝͝͠͝͝î̶̡͉̺͎̣͙̲̤̗̮̲̙̹̮͙̬̃n̸̰͈̮̦̓͊̋̌̿̈́̒͂̅̈͋̓̆̂͂͗́͂͐͗̍͗̓͂̇͛͑̓͗̓͋͋̊͛̓̿̈́̚̕͠͠ ̸̨̢̟̭̹̥̦̤͍̰̦̫̦̙̰͕̩̘̠͕̼͙͒̈̇̿̽́͐͂̃̄̔͐̇̊̆̓̏̓̿̍̉̋͋͛̄̄̿̏̑͌͗̉̈́̽̿̕̕͜͜͠͝ͅͅh̴̢̧̨̛̳̘͕͎̹̦̗̜̻͍͍̱̹̪̫͚̳̬̙̍̾̇͊͂̌͒̈̍̉̓̋̍̌͜͠ȧ̵̢̧̧̢̟̗̘̣͕̱̝̹̫̠̪͉͕͈̮̣͙̳̞̱̺̻̰̝͖̻̤͔͕̪̲̻̣͕̩̼͉̤͚̉̚̚͠͝s̶̛͕̜̙̈́͗̈́̋̔̏̽̋̈́͊̇̃̔̈́́͑͜͠ ̶̢̨̡̢̛̭͚͚̝͕̝͕̮̰͓̘̳͎̤̭͍̥̣̩̘͖̱̖̳͓̑̒͛̄͛̒̉̈́̇͂͋͊̈̅́̓͘͘͜͝͠a̴̡̡̛̛͖̪͒͗̏̓͋͑̓͒͐̅̀̓̽̄̈́̒̏͐͘̕͝d̸̜̳̏̔͑͐̈́̉̍͠͠d̷̨̡̨̡͖͉̪̳̗̮̯̼̳͕̣͕͓̻͙̰̼̗̺̬̙̜̮͚̤͎̗̗̰̯͕̠͙̫̥̯͌̓͋͂̃̀̉͋̄̌̀̔̈͊̓͂̂͆͐̾̈̐̊̂͝͝͠ͅͅͅe̵̛̹͂͋̓̇̉̏̂̑̿͗̀̈́̈́̽̒̓͂̉̃͊̓͋͗̑̂̓͆͒̈́̈́͊͗͑̂̅̏̔̕͝͠d̶̟̰͚͖̪͔̙̱͎͉̣͂̀́̂̇͆͐̕ ̴̲͖̻̦̞̹̳̙̥̥͚̯̲̤̬̫͈̗̩̊̏̂̍̃̾͋̆͂̓̊͊̓͐̓̑̀̈́͑̈̍̍́̈́̑̔́͒̀̿͛̽̽̆͛̌̑͊t̸̢̢̛̩̘̺̭̬̲͕͙͎̭̘̜̜͇̜͔̖̖̠͔̙͖̝̑̓̏̔̈̈́̓̀̉͂̆̒̏̅͊̂͌̔̋̑́͌̓̅̕͘̕ͅͅh̸̨̢̧̢̨̢̨̠̻̩̲̬͍̙̯̲̙̖͔͕̙̹̳͓̥̦̳̞̗̥̪̜͙̪̩͎̫͕̪͕̒̎́͒ͅę̷̢̛̛̛͎͚̭͙͍͙͔͙̗̫̺͓͇̣̣̯̱͈͙̠̙̝̀̋͒̔͊͛̏̉̍͗̈́͗̓̊͌̇̈́͐̐̀̂͒̐̑͘͘̚͘͘͝͝͠͠ ̶̢̧̢̨̛̺̩̣̗̳͉̙̝͙͓͖̝̩̺͚̲̯̙̖͉̗͑̇̈͐̅̒̈́̌̂̊̆͌̅̋̑̎͌̿̈́͂̒̈́̋͗̚͘̚͝n̴̡̧̫̘̥̲̜͈̦͓̬̹͇͙̫̪̓̊̑̉̂̿̏̍͊̂͊̃̅̏̈́͆̆͘̚͠ē̵̢̢̢̧̧͖͍̣͈̦̬̯̠̙̪̣̯̘͙̃̚͜x̷̡̧̹̙̺̤̲͈͍̮̺͈͕̠͓̗̠̩̥̳͕͕͓͉̭͍͇͊̈͐͂̿̇̽̈̈́̚̚̚͘͜͝͠ͅͅt̴̨̛͙̼̭̺̹̙̻̳͈̤̿̌̑̏͂̀̏̏̋̄̃͌̆̾̃̈̉̒̈́͒́͝ ̶̢̢̧̢͚̲̯̦̩̩̼͈̩̬͍͎͈̙͎̞̙͙͍̻̳̦̥͈͎͉̫͕̗̫̼͙̪̠̈́̈́́̏̅̑̽̅̅̋̒̈́͗̏̆̈́̇̕̕͜͝͝ͅͅḡ̷̨̧̜̦͚̦̖̞̘̻̟͓̪̱͖̙̤̜͊̇e̴̯̯͖͙̰͗͒̆̿̄̐̆͋̉̐͒͐̏̒͗̾͝n̵̨̨̢̨̢̧̙̹̩͓͕̼̪͙͖͔͔̜̭͍͇͚͈͔̘͈̜͖̖̐͋͂͘͠ͅȩ̶̛̛̛̛̱̻͚͚͓͙̭̤̜̗̱̻͇̮̂́͒͛͛̏͛̇̉̔͐̋̃͊͗̏̉̉̐́̾͌͊̒̓͋̔̔̿͒̅͘̕͝ŕ̴̢̧̳̖̼̟̦̻̪̳̫̻̣̭̜̜̮̯̤̝̯̗̩̱͓͕͈̺̟̺͇̔̔̑͊̚͜͝͝ͅä̵̧̡̧̛̙̟͇̬̼̦̺̫̞̫̹͚̻̝͈͎̜̫̹̱̲̯̩͈̥̥̥̥͎́̓̈͋̐̈̔̐̇͑̊͝ͅͅẗ̶̛̮́̈́͐̅̆̐̉̉̀̽̏̆̋̑̔̅̾̈́̍̽͊͋̄̑̒̎̓̈́̈͂̕̚͠͝͝͠i̵̧̢̢̢̛̭̻̣̩̺̣̫̻͉̭͈̺̗̙̺̙̤̩̠͍̱̠̫̮̱̣͔̥̬̗̓̉͆̈́̇͆͌̌́̇̄̕͜͝͝ͅͅo̴̧̡̧̡̢̻̙̩̥̪̼̻̞͎̙̪̖̜͙̞̣͍̭̦̞̠̳̹̤̤̹͛̐̇̓͋̃̊ͅn̶̞͎͔̰̫͕̺̠̬̖͚̲̩̰̘̥̤̿͂̈́̔̿͆̀͋͌̎̿̀̿̈́͊͘͜͜ ̶̢̩̮̭̻̞̘̫̫̪̔̽͊̒̍̀̈́̌̊̂̄͗̐̌̒̈́̊̑̒̉͋̀͌͒̕̚̕͝t̵̥̞͋̄̎͑͒̽̀͜͝ͅǫ̴̡̨̨̠͈̩̘̖̟̰̜̩̲̲̤̪͈̱̙̳̪͈͙̈̒̿̐̎ ̵͚̬̭̮͔̓̊̓̓̑̊̆̈́͐̄̈́̒̾̆͒̈́̃͂̓̌̑̇͐̉̀̐͐͒̚̕͝͠T̸̨̨̜̩͕̫̬̪͕̝̤̹̰͕̀͐̽̉̔̏̓̈́̌͛͂ͅę̸̨̢͎͔̜̼̺̬̤̹̤̟̹̳̠̤̹͉̠̲̜̗̏̆̅̈͂̈́͛̑̀̌͊̾͛̀́ͅą̶̩͉̹̥̱̟̳̥̩̻̼͎͇̖̦͓͚͈̭̣̮̖̜͙͊͊͌͆̆͋̈̌̏̔̅͗̒̇̀͂͋̎̌̆̚ͅͅͅm̸̡̢̢̢̙̼̹̯͎̬̰͕̖͖̝̦̩̺̱̯̪̹̣̯͍̺̲̗̮̼͍͍̗̈́̉͛̀̽̓̀̎͊̍̓̀́̍̋͒͗͗̍̐̓͒̈͋͗̐͗̄̓͑͆͋̐̇͘͘͘͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̧͍̖͇̙͇̭̳̬͎̼̘̜̯̘̮̻̲̝͉̫̯͍̜͓̘̠̘̲̬̹̞̳͎͕̫͊̉̓̓̓̈́̽̽̔͗̆̋̑̈̐̾̓̋͛̓̀̑͐̿̉̓̚͘͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅÁ̷̛̟̻̺͚̗̳͆̊̒̓͒͊̓̍̿́̅̿͛̋̍̂̓̏̀͝͝v̴̨̲̲̱͙̗̬̙͈̫̝̖̤͔̥̗̼̫̬̹̣̌̎̑̏̐̏͜a̷̪͉̼͍̰̾́̀̉̎̆̅͘͝t̵̨̢̛̩̰̭̼͙͖͇̹͕̫̳̩͚̗̣̬̺̀̄̈́̀͗̈͆͐͒̄̆̐͌͑͋̑͒͒̍͒͋̕͜͠a̶̢̧̧̡̛̠̫̳̦͎̱̦̼̦̠̦̩̠̞̜̲̤̯͈̯̣͈̪̥̼̬̞͎̋̔͂̃̐̐̽͘͘͝ͅͅr̵̨̛͇͍̱͓̹̰̖̲̦͙̥̫͕̐̾́̊̔̀̓͂̐̈̈́̋̌̈̈́̈̅̒̓̔͂͊̍͒̿̅̿͊͂͋̆̀̇͝͝͝

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me some ideas.


	8. Cell Block Tango

Lin:Bolin

Lin:Is not

Lin:Allowed to

Lin:Touch anymore

Lin:Fucking!

Lin:BUTTONS!!!

 

Bolin:calm down

Bolin:It wasn't that bad

 

Lin:I have a fucking mowhawk!

 

Korra:That's a bit of an exasperation

Korra:Your sides were just shaved clean off

 

Lin:THATS THE DEFINITION OF A MOWHAWK!

 

Korra:Oh

Korra:Well yeah you have a mowhawk

 

Lin:All of you

Lin:Sleep with one eye open tonight

 

Kya:Oh hush

Kya:I think you look rather charming

 

Lin:That includes you too kya

 

Kya:Damn

Kya:Well tried

 

Asami:You didn't try hard enough

 

Kya:But i tried

Kya:That's more than you can say

 

Kuvira:Guys!

 

Korra:What!

 

Kuvira:Pole dancing!

 

Asami:What

 

Lin:No!

 

Bolin:YES!!

 

Korra:I'm listening

 

Kuvira:There's a pole dancing class

 

Korra:I'm in

 

Asami:I guess

 

Bolin:I'm already out the door!!

 

Kya:Why do I hear screaming?

 

Bolin:I'm dragging Mako with me

 

Mako:I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS SHIT!

 

Lin:I'm not going

 

Kya:Shawty I don't

Kya:MIND

Kya:If you dance on a pole

Kya:That don't make you a hoe

 

Lin:Kya please

 

Kya:Go make that money money money

 

* * *

 

 

Korra:Wow Lin

Korra:i didn't know you had such strong legs

 

Opal:What?

 

Korra:She's hanging upside down on a pole by her legs

 

Lin:I'm doing this in hopes of drowning my brain in my own blood

 

Kuvira:how's that working out for you?

 

Lin:Not so well

 

Kya:Why are you doing this?

 

Lin:Kya

Lin:Sweetie

Lin:One of the loves of my life

Lin:You saw the same exact shit that i saw

 

Kya:It wasn't that bad

 

Lin:What!?

Lin:Both my mother and my sister were on a pole

Lin:Twearking!

Lin:Fucking Twearking!

Lin:It's times like these i wish I was born blind

 

Suyin:I speak for mom

Suyin:She said shut the fuck up

 

Lin:Mom should of learned to swallow

 

Suyin:Are you saying saying she should of swallow me!

 

Lin:No

Lin:I'm saying she should of swallowed me

Lin:But you work too

 

Suyin:Fight me bitch!!

 

Lin: only if you wanna lose

 

Kya:Ladies ladies

Kya:There's enough of me to go around

 

Lin:...

 

Suyin:...

 

Bolin:Food!!

 

Korra:Yup!

 

Kuvira:Food sounds good!

 

Asami:I can go for some...food

 

Mako:Food

 

Suyin:...

 

Lin:...

Lin:I can go for some food

 

Suyin:Yeah me too

 

 

* * *

 

 

Korra:Stop stealing my food!!!

 

Bolin:But it's delicious!!!

 

Korra:I WILL STAB YOU IN THE EYE WITH A FUCKING CHOP STICKS BOLIN THIS ISNT A GAME!!!!

 

Mako:YOU JUST BROKE MY FUCKING WRIST!!!!!!

 

Lin:I DONT PLAY WHEN IT COMES TO FOOD MAKO!!!!

 

Mako:ONE OF YOU FUCKING HELP ME!!!

 

Korra:YOU HAD IT COMING!!

 

Kuvira:YOU HAD IT COMING!!

 

Asami:YOU ONLY HAVE YOURSELF TO BLAME!!

 

Bolin:IF YOU HAD BEEN THERE!!

 

Kya:AND YOU HAD SEEN IT!!

 

SUYIN:I BET YA YOU WOULD OF DONE THE SAME!!

 

Opal:Savages all of you

Opal:And if y'all had to reference a musical why couldn't it be Hamilton?

 

Korra: Pop!

 

Kuvira: Six!

 

Bolin: Squish!

 

Asami: Uh uh!

 

Kya: Cicero!

 

Suyin: Lipschitz!

 

Opal:I’m done

 

Mako:My fucking wrist is still broken

 

Kya:Food now you later

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kya:Oh hey

 

Lin:What?

 

Kya:I found a button!!

 

Lin:KYA NO!!!!

 

Kya:WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!

 

Opal:OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD

 

Mako:IM HIDEOUS!!!

 

Asami:YO WHAT THE FUCK!!!

 

Kuvira:What the fuck just happened!!!

 

Korra:.....

Korra:.....We switched bodies

 

Lin:So that’s what that button

 

Kya:Kya?

 

Lin:Yes?

 

Kya:I just wanted to make sure that was you

Kya:YOU’RE DEAD!!!!

 

Lin:Yup

Lin:See y’all later!!

 

 **Lin** **has** **left** **This** **Shit**

 

                        **Kya** **has** **left** **This** **Shit**

 

Opal:....so

Opal:who’s who?

Opal:I’ll go first

Opal:Bolin

 

Kuvira:Asami

 

Korra:Kuvira

 

Asami:Korra

 

Bolin:Why am I even here?

 

Opal:Who’s in me?

Opal:Oh my god that sounded so weird!!

 

Bolin:....

Bolin:IM SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!!!

 

Asami:What!!

 

Opal:There’s a dead person in my body!

Opal:Again weird!

 

Asami:Ok who are you?

 

Bolin:You’re worst nightmare

 

Asami:Mako’s dick?

 

Opal:Mako’s dick?

 

Kuvira:Mako’s dick?

 

Korra:Mako’s dick?

 

Bolin:...What the fuck?

Bolin: Yes I’m his fucking Dick

 

Asami:So we won’t ever see you is what you are saying?

 

Bolin: No you’ll see me but you don’t won’t know me like as before your poor Bolin was there.

 

Kuvira:What?

Kuvira:Yo Whatever

Kuvira:Oh cool!

Kuvira:it’s nice to be able to bend an element

 

Asami:I can’t even bend anymore

 

Kuvira:You’ll get over it

 

Opal:Hey

Opal:Where’s Mako

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need ideas


	9. Heads or Tails

Mercy:MOIRA!!!

 

Moira:I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!!

 

Mercy:IT HAD TO BE YOU!!

 

Moira:I WAS BUSY!!

 

Mercy:DOING WHAT!?!?

 

Moira:FUCKING YOU AND FAREEHA!!!!

 

Mercy:.....

 

Moira:Please say something else Angela I am begging you

 

D.va:I look so cute!!!

 

Hanzo:Who is responsible for this?

 

Moira:Well it certainly wasn't me

Moira:I was too busy

Moira:Right Angela?

 

Mercy:I have nothing to say

 

Moira:Funny

Moira:You had a lot to say last night

Moira:Of course that's when you weren't screaming from pure ecstasy to the point of no sound

 

Mercy:IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!

 

Moira:Oh please

Moira:You can't even walk

 

Mercy:GAH!!!

 

Tracer:Nice to know ya guys got some luv

Tracer:I myself got some

 

Emily:Some?

Emily:Oh honey that was more than just some

Emily:That was pure euphoria

 

Hanzo:Do you all have no shame?

 

Genji:We have as much shame as you brother

Genji:Tell me

Genji:Is your favorite position reverse cowgirl?

Genji:Or would it be reverse cowboy in your position?

 

Hanzo:Brother

Hanzo:I will kill you!!!

 

Genji:That's what you said the last time and I'm still alive!!!

 

Hanzo:I'll make sure to finish the job!!!

 

Lùcio:Um

Lùcio:McCree?

Lùcio:Can you get your laso and tie up your boyfriend before he kills mines?

 

Genji:I'm pretty sure he tied him up last night from the sounds coming from his room last night

 

Hanzo:YOU'RE DEAD!!

 

Genji:WHAT DOESN'T KILL ME MAKES ME STRONGER!!

 

Ashe:Shut the fuck up all yalls!!!

 

Genji:...

 

Hanzo:...

 

Ashe:That’s better

Ashe:Now

Ashe:WHO THE FUCK IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS MESS!!!

 

Winston:What seems to be the problem Miss...Um...Ashe?

 

Ashe:Well I wokeup with a certain appendage between my legs

Ashe:THAT SHOULDN’T FUCKING BE THERE!!!!!!

 

Winston:...What?

 

Emily:We’re playing with it right now

 

Genji:What?

 

Tracer:It’s bigger than I expected it to be

 

Hanzo:What?

 

Emily:Oh my god it twitched! That was so cute!!

 

McCree:What?

 

Tracer:It gets hard and stiff when you rub it luv

 

Emily:Oh it does

 

Ashe:STOP RUBBING IT GOD DAMN IT!!!

 

Tracer:Why?

 

Ashe:CAUSE IT FEELS WEIRD THATS WHY!!!

Ashe:YOU’RE RUBBING IT MORE!!!!

 

Emily:Reverse physiology

 

Lùcio: What the fuck is happening!????

 

Tracer:Aww

Tracer:It went limp

 

Reaper: **What** **the** **fuck** **are** **you** **guys** **doing?**

 

Tracer:We’re playing with her tail luv

 

Genji:Tail?

Genji:Is that what you Brits call it?

 

Tracer:Wut?

Tracer:It’s a bloody fucking tail

Tracer:That’s wut everybody calls it ya cunt

 

Genji:Ohhhhh

Genji:You guy are talking about an actual tail

 

Tracer:Wut the fuck did ya think we were talking bout?

 

D.va:A dick

 

Ashe:What?

Ashe:I’ll tell y’all now

Ashe:If I had a dick we wouldn’t be talking to y’all right now

Ashe:Why the fuck would y’all think we were talking about a dick?

 

Lùcio:The way you worded it!

Lùcio:You said a appended in between your legs!

 

Ashe:Yes as in I woke up with it laying in between my legs not protruding from it ya asshats!!

 

Widowmaker:Why will you imbeciles not let me sleep?

 

Tracer:You do realize you have ears on top your head and a tail right luv?

 

Widowmaker:I do

Widowmaker:And they make your voice sound even more annoying

Widowmaker:I prefer hearing you moan

Widowmaker:No

Widowmaker:Scream my name

 

Tracer:I mean

Tracer:We can always put your tail to good use

 

Widowmaker:Tempting

Widowmaker:But later

Widowmaker:For now I sleep

 

Tracer:Ok luv!

 

Reaper: **Do you do nothing but fuck?**

 

Tracer:I could ask ya the same thing luv

 

Reaper: **What can I say**

Reaper: **Death comes**

 

Ashe:HEY!!!

 

Moira:What is it?

 

Ashe:Why the fuck do I have ears on top my head and a fucking tail?

 

Emily:It’s not fucking yet

 

Moira:We’re in the same predicament as you

 

Mercy:Oh no no no

Mercy:There is no WE in this current problem

 

Moira:Funny

Moira:There was ME in YOU last night

 

Mercy:IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!

 

Moira:I find the need to point out to you that again you can’t even walk

 

Tracer:Where’s Fareeha?

 

Moira:Oh she won’t be up for awhile

 

Tracer:So what’s up with all of this.

 

Moira:I honestly have no idea

 

Mercy: I woke up with leopard ears and a tail

 

Tracer:Mines are cheetah’s!

Tracer:Fittin Don’t ya think?

 

Ashe:Coyote

 

Emily:I think I’m a common house cat

 

Moira:I’m a fox

Moira:And Fareeha looks like she’s a jackal

 

D.va:I’m a cat!!!

D.va:I look so cute

 

Reaper: **Me and Jack are lions**

 

D.va:Why can’t jack speak for himself huh?

 

Reaper: **I broke his fingers**

Reaper: **Wanna see how?**

 

D.va:No thank you

 

Reinhardt:I’m a lion as well

 

Doom fist:I’m a black bear

 

Zarya:Polar bear

 

Mei:I’m a panda! So cute!

 

Symmetra:I’m a lynx

 

Brigitte:I’m a German shepherd

 

Junkrat:IM A DINGO!!

 

Hanzo:I’m a snow leopard

 

Genji:Ha

Genji:I’m a tiger

Genji:I’m better than you

 

Lùcio:I’m a chihuahua

 

Symmetra:Fitting

 

Lùcio:How!!

 

Symmetra:You make a lot of noise

 

Lùcio:It’s my music!!!

 

Symmetra:It’s my opinion

 

76:You are all too calm

 

Ana:Fuck You I’m excited

Ana:I’m a mother fucking jackal

Ana:Bow before your god

 

Fareeha:Mother please

 

Moira:Oh you’re awake

 

Fareeha:Barely

 

Moira:Hm good enough

 

Fareeha:Why do I have a tail?

 

Ashe:THATS WHAT I WANNA KNOW!

 

Sombra:I’m a fucking hyena

 

Reaper: **Good to know**

 

Mcree:I’m a wolf

 

Sombra:Nice

 

Ashe:Alright back to the subjects at hand you ass lickers

Ashe:How the fuck did this happen?

 

Mercy: I say it was Moira

 

Moira:Want me to demonstrate again exactly why it couldn’t possibly be me?

 

Mercy:Have mercy I can’t even walk

 

Winston:Well this is interesting

Winston:Someone clearly did this to all of you

Winston:Could you all tell me what you were doing last night so we can rule people out?

 

Moira:Fucking

 

Ashe:Fucking

 

Tracer:Fucking

 

Fareeha:Fucking

 

Emily:Fucking

 

Lùcio:Fucking

 

Hanzo:Fucking

 

76:Fucking

 

Reaper: **Fucking**

 

Zarya:Fucking

 

Sombra:Fucking

 

Brigitte:Fucking

 

D.va:Fucking

 

Symmetra:Fucking

 

Genji:Fucking

 

Mei:Fucking

 

Ana:Fucking

Ana:Myself

 

Widowmaker:Fucking

 

McCree:Fucking

 

Mercy:We were all fucking Winston

Mercy:Apparently

 

Winston:All Of you?

Winston:Have you all no shame?

 

Doomfist:I was asleep

 

Reinhardt:So was I!!

 

Roadhog:Me too

 

Junkrat:ROADIE TIED ME DOWN!!!!

 

Winston:So who is responsible for all of this???

 

Wreckingball:That would be me

 

Ashe:What the fuck is that??

 

Moira:Is that a mother fucking rat???

 

 

 


	10. Bottoms Up

Bolin:Woo!!

Bolin:Where back!

 

Asami:Damn

 

Kuvira:Being the avatar was fun

 

Korra:Yeah until everybody and their mama is out to get you

 

Bolin:We never figured out who was in my body

Bolin:Or Mako's

Bolin:Or who’s body Mako and Opal where in

Bolin:But who cares!!

 

Asami:Who cares!!!

 

Korra:Who cares!!!

 

Kuvira:Who cares!!!

 

Opal:Wow

 

Mako:Some friend

 

Bolin:Eh

Bolin:Who care?

Bolin:Oh here’s a question

Bolin:Do you think Lin ever bottoms?

 

Lin:Oh here’s a question

Lin:Do you ever shut The fuck up?

 

Korra:Oh

Korra:That’s a good question Bolin

 

Lin:Why is my sex life any of your business?

 

Asami:You’re the only one here with three girlfriends

 

Lin:I’m the only one here with the skills to get and keep three girlfriends

 

Korra:You underestimate my skills

 

Lin:No I underestimate how stupid you can be

 

Korra:Oh really?

 

Lin:Korra

 

Korra:Yes?

 

Lin:Go piss your pants

 

Korra:Rude

 

Lin:Bastard

 

Korra:Hey!

 

Lin:Sorry

Lin:Autocorrect

Lin:I meant bitch

 

Korra:How is that any better?!

 

Lin:It’s not

 

Kuvira:Can you stop insulting my girlfriend?

 

Lin:Can you stop being a little bitch?

 

Asami:Hey!!

 

Lin:You

Lin:Shut the fuck up

 

Asami:Yes ma’am

 

Bolin:Lol

Bolin:Asami is such a bottom

 

Lin:You

Lin:Shut up

 

Bolin:Yes ma’am

 

Opal:Aunty

 

Lin:What

 

Opal:Do you bottom?

 

Lin:That’s for me to know and you to stay up all night boohooing about cause you’ll never find out

 

Korra:Is that a challenge?

 

Lin:Sure

Lin:Why not

Lin:I’ll give y’all a week

Lin:You’re not gonna find out

 

Korra:Oh it’s on!

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kya:...

 

Bolin:Oh Kya long time no see!

 

Kya:You

Kya:Shut the fuck up

 

Bolin:Yes ma’am

 

Kya has added Izumi and Pema to Tops and Bottoms

 

Izumi has entered Tops and Bottoms

Pema has entered Tops and Bottoms

 

Izumi:Who is responsible for this?

 

Korra:For What?

 

Pema:FOR LIN NOT FUCKING US WITHIN A INCH OF OUR LIVES FOR A WHOLE GOD DAMN WEEK!

 

Bolin:Oh gosh our you guys ok?

 

Kya:We’re frustrated

Kya:Can you fucking guess why?

 

Izumi:Now Who the fuck is responsible?

 

Lin:Oh it’s all their faults

Lin:They wanted to know if I bottomed I told them they wouldn’t find out and I bet them that they couldn’t find out within a week

Lin:I rather have them not listening to us having sex Cause that’s something they would do

 

Pema:SO YOUR SOLUTION WAS TO NOT HAVE SEX WITH US AT ALL!?!?!

 

Lin:Yes?

Lin:None Of you can keep quiet

 

Kya:Yes we can!

 

Lin:?

Lin:Since when?

Lin:I never got that memo

 

Kya:Ok point taken

 

Izumi:So this all started cause you guys wanted to know if Lin Bottoms?

 

Bolin:Basically Yeah

 

Pema:That’s So fucking stupid!

 

Mako:We know right?

Mako:She could of just told us

 

Pema:No it’s stupid cause our sex life is none of your fucking business

 

Mako:Oh...

 

Asami:Guys I got so frustrated at one point I actually cried

 

Lin:Boohoo

 

Kuvira:I still wanna know though

 

Izumi:Oh yeah Lin Bottoms

Izumi:Not often but she Bottoms

 

Asami:You guys couldn’t just tell us!?

 

Kya:Why should we?

 

Asami:I cried!!

 

Lin:I told you you would

Lin:It was none of your fucking business

Lin:Now I advice you all to leave the house

 

Bolin:Why

 

Pema:We’ve haven’t had sex in a week

Pema:Take a fucking guess

 

Korra:Ok I’m out

 

Kuvira:Wait for me

 

Asami:Me too!

 

Bolin:Don’t leave me

 

Opal:Wait up!

 

Mako:Hey take me with you!

 

Izumi:Are they gone?

 

Kya:Yes

 

Pema:Finally

Pema:We can finally smash

 

* * *

 

 

Asami:Wait...

Asmai:YOU GUYS ARE PLAYING FUCKING VIDEO GAMES????

 

Kya:Yeah

Kya:We just finish playing smash

 

Kuvira:We thought you guys were gonna have sex????

Kuvira:Did we miss something???

 

Lin:Oh yeah definitely

Lin:We were having sex the whole week

 

Bolin:How????

Bolin:I thought they couldn’t keep quiet???

 

Lin:Oh they still can’t

Lin:Not even to save their life

 

Asami:Then How???

 

Lin:I gagged them

 

Izumi:And Lin Bottomed

 

Lin:Yeah cause unlike them I can actually keep quiet

 

Asami:So the whole week while we were trying to figure out if Lin bottomed she was being a bottom!?

Asami:I fucking cried!!

 

Lin:Boohoo

Lin:You guys wanna play Mario Cart 8?

 

Asami:Sure

 

Opal:Yeah

 

Korra:I’m down

 

Kuvira:I’m good

 

Bolin:I’ll just watch

 

Mako:I’ll play

 

Kya:Cool

Kya:Let’s play

 

Mako:Oh they added Zelda?

 

Lin:Oh they did?

Lin:Where?

Lin:...

Lin:THAT’S LINK YOU UNCULTURED SWINE!!!

 

Mako:I’M SORRY!!!

Mako:YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO KICK ME IN THE FUCKING RIBS!!

 

Lin:I WAS AIMING LOWER!!!

Lin:I MISSED!!!

 

Mako:WHY!?!?

 

Lin:CAUSE YOU SHOULDN’T BE ALLOWED TO REPRODUCE!!!


End file.
